Kitsuzaya
by JapFan04
Summary: Izaya is part fox! Why! Read to find out. ShizuoXIzaya SHizaya. Contains SMUT. Not for kids under 18. Written from Shizuo's perspective, mostly. Teacher!Shizuo AU?
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsuzaya **

(Written from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. ShizuoXIzaya, DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

It all started when I saw this pathetic thing by the side of the road. It was a small thing. Very fragile, and very pale. A fox. But it wasn't just any fox; damnit, if it was I wouldn't be this damned irritated! I took pity on it. Who wouldn't? It was raining and it wasn't even in a box. It was just...lying there. I thought it was dead, but a slight shiver that trembled through it's lithe body told me otherwise. It didn't look normal either, it was a darker orange than any other fox. In fact, the colors of it's fur strands were mixed, brown, gold, red, orange, black...it had them all.

Anyway. I couldn't just leave it to die. I picked it up, low and behold it fit right into the palm of my hand.

...at the time, it did.

"Hey! Oi!" I said, shoving the fox's snout away from my nose. "I'm trying to read here!"

My name is Heiwajima Shizuo. I'm a teacher at Raira Academy, which had just combined with another campus that shared the same territory, named Raijin. Back when I was younger, some punk kept on teasing me, following me around, calling me stupid names...like Shizu-chan. God. I. Hated. That. Name. I don't remember his name, but I do remember that annoying face. That god-damned annoying face of his. He disappeared before graduation.

...secretly, it was...oddly quiet for me when that happened.

"Jeez...kids at school and a brat at home." I sighed, reachng out to pet his soft fur. "Man, you've grown...it's a shame. You were so cute."

The fox whined and tilted his head to the side, hurt.

"Don't give me that look. It's only been..."

How long had it been again? Five months? Yes. Five months and...a week maybe? Well whatever. In that time span, he had grown to be such a nuisance. No longer fitting into the palm of my hand, I had to get him his own little futon to sleep on. (Cruel people let their pets sleep on the floor.) He was about the size of a little kid now, but his fur...his fur was still very beautiful.

And soft, I reminded myself as I pet him. "Jeez...don't tell me you're hungry again." I groaned and got up.

Going over to the counter made him follow me, as he always did. I didn't even give him a name yet, now that I think about it. He sniffed at my ankles as I walked, not even flinching. He was too trusting.

"Hey, hey. Oi." I said, feeling a slight tickle as the tip of his wet nose teased my skin. "Stop that. I might accidentally kick you. I'm walkin' here."

He sat there and looked at me, grinning. It was odd. He seemed...happier than usual today. I wondered why, but I ignored it; jotting it down as a coincidence. He was getting bigger, maybe it was hormones or...something. Maybe.

I was dead wrong.

The next day wasn't anything special. I did throw a kid out the window for misbehaving, and got yelled at by the school's principal the "Sapphire Tyrant" as the kids called her. She looked like a little kid, maybe about sixteen, but she was one hell of a fury. Probably why she got the position. Either way, I wasn't going to provoke her and let her yell. Afterall, she is the only other person in the world other than Shinra's girlfriend Celty, that could throw a bus at me just as easilly as I could at anyone else. All in all, it was a normal day.

...until I got home.

"Shiiiizuuuuu-chaaaaaaaan~!"

That voice.

I knew that voice.

That irritating, annoying, god-forsaken, damned voice!

"UMPH-!" I grunted as clawed hands pushed me back in a pounce. "WHAT THE-?"

Then I saw it. That stupid, smug face of his! It was always smiling! Like right now! He was smiling as he jumped on me. Those red eyes, that were always curved upwards in mock teasing. I hated him! It was then, I finally remembered his name.

"IIIIIZAAAYAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN...!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsuzaya 2 **

(Written from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. Yaoi, ShizuoXIzaya. DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I yelled, shoving him off.

"Itai~!" he winced, cocking a furry ear and whining.

A whine I knew too well.

"What?" I scuffled away, sitting up, leaning against the closed door of my apartment and stared. He...he was...he was Izaya! But...what...the ears and the giant tail...that fur...

the soft fur I knew so well, with all kinds of colored strands, mixed together. There was no mistake.

"...fox...?" I choked out, staring still.

The other whined and touched his nose with a clawed hand. "It huuurt! Shizu-chan hurt me! It hurt! It hurt!"

"Nevermind that!" I yelled, getting up. "What the fuck..." a hand went to my head, stroking through my hair as I sighed. "You...I dont know what you're trying to pull...but..."

Izaya whimpered, the whimper only my little fox could utter. "Shizu-chan doesn't want me anymore...?"

His red eyes were glassy and trembled as tears emerged to run down those pale cheeks.

"H-hey! DONT-!" But it was too late.

"WAAAAAHHH!" he half-howled half-cried. "Shizu-chan doesn't want me anymore! Don't throw me out! Don't throw me out! I'll die! I'll starve!"

"HOLD UP JUST A SECOND!" I yelled.

He in return, recoiled and scampered into the corner (as he always did), and wrapped that big fluffy tail around himself, shaking. Just like the first time I yelled at him to get away from my food...

I sighed, getting dizzy. "What is this..." I walked over and frowned.

...how was I supposed to deal with this?

"Oi...flea." I said.

He whimpered and flinched, but refused to move.

"...Izaya." I said, almost growling-the irritation level of just saying that stupid name was unbeleivable.

He peeked form behind that furry mass of a tail and blinked those red eyes. (Why didn't I notice them before, when he had been a fox?)

"Oi..." I said, gritting my teeth and twitching. "Come on. Say something. Explain."

Finally, the fluffy mass unfurled and he sat there, lifting his head up, using his hands like he did he paws for support. He leaned towards me with narrowed eyes. His ears bent back.

"Hey-..." I stepped back.

He paused and began to curl back up.

"Hey!" I shouted, but rememered what he used to do before and sat down in front of him. "Dont..."

He paused again, this time leaning forward once more. Insinctively I shut my eyes and tried to imagine my cute little fox instead of the pest and lifted a hand. I felt the tip of a smooth nose touch my index finger and the sound of light sniffing.

...-?

My eyes snapped open. "HEY! WHAT-"

"Mnnh~?" he blinked, slick tongue gliding between my digits, ears flicking.

His fangs gently scraped the skin of my fingers as he growled low. "Stop that!"

He whined and pulled away. "It was okay before!" he pouted, tail swishing. "I thought Shizu-chan would be happy, I grew up today!"

"Wha...?"

Grew up? What did he mean by that? He was a little fox just five months ago! How did he turn into that...that ANNOYING FLEA?

"I dont get it!" I said. "How did you..."

"Mnn...~?" he tilted his head to the side, hurt.

"Ah-..."

Oh shit, please dont tell me he was going to cry again!

"Hkk-..." he gasped, tears returning and a sad flush on his cheeks.

"Wait! WAIT!" I yelled in panic. "Don't...don't cry..."

I did what I thought I should...or at least, what I always did when he would look upset. I reached out and patted his head-his hair was soft and puffy...just like his fur, only all black and with long strands. He smiled and wagged his tail, leaning into the touch and grinning.

"Shizu-chaaaan~!" he chimed, laughing and laying down in front of me, rolling onto his back expectantly. "My tummy, my tummy! Rub my tummy!"

And then I realized...

"Wh-WHAT! WAIT!" I must have blushed red, because he looked at me strangely.

...he was completely naked


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizaya Fanfiction Part 3**

by ~P4perCake

**Kitsuzaya **

(Written from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. ShizuoXIzaya. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

The first thing I did was turn away. Although...since we were both male, I didn't know why. But...all the same! I couldn't bear to look at him, not when he was like THAT!

"Shizu-chan?" he asked, turning onto his stomach and using a hand to 'paw' at me. "Shizu-chan, my tummy! My tummy! Rub my tummy!"

"Damnit..." I growled, gritting my teeth and trying to keep my cheeks from turning pink. "P-Put some clothes on first!"

I made sure not to yell too loud; lest he retreat into the corner again. I sighed and heard no reaction from him, deciding since he was on his stomach now, it was safe to look at him. I turned my head-

"Teehee." he grinned, right in my face.

"GWAA-!" I fell back, almost kicking him. "DONT GET SO CLOSE!"

"Uwaaah~!" he laughed. "Shizu-chan is funny today! I like it, I really like it! I've never seen Shizu-chan act so cute before!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled scrambling to my feet and going over to the closet quickly and tearing through the clothes, throwing a shirt in his direction. "AND LEAST PUT THIS ON! YOU'RE GOING TO GET COLD!"

"Gfuu-!" the shirt hit him right in the face and it was his turn to fall backwards.

In doing so he hit his head on the floor with a loud thump. It froze me on the spot, staring at him. His tail flared out and didn't move and he lay there. I stared for a good two seconds. Oh shit.

"Oi! Izaya!" I came over and pulled the shirt off his face.

"..." He looked dazed, eyes closed.

Uh oh. Maybe he hit his head too hard. "Izaya! This isn't funny! Wake up!"

Damn! This is why I hated this flea! I hated him! He always poked at me, and prodded at me, knowing very well I could destroy him if I wanted to! And then, and then when I tried, he'd get hurt and I'd feel terrible! The next day, he'd act like it never happened and make fun of me again! I hated him! He was so flimsy, and yet he dared to mess with me! Stupid...

"IZAYA!" I cried, shaking him.

But he didn't wake up. I sighed and sat down, staring at him. For a second I didn't know what to do. But first thing was a first, he would freeze to death like that. I glanced out the window to see the very first autumn leaves falling and decided to dress him myself. I lifted that lithe body up off the floor and fit the shirt over his head, pulling it down and pulling his arms through the long sleeves. He was small, much smaller than me, so the shirt reached all the way down to his thighs. Looks like my pants wouldn't fit anyway, from his size. I don't think he'd be the type to like wearing a belt, either. He'd complain.

Staring at him made me realize that he still did have his ears and tail. They were the same as when he was just a little fox. I raised a hand to cup an ear and ran my hand through the fur. It was silky and smooth. I smiled, imagining my little fox making those weird sounds whenever I did that.

"Nyuu~..."

I stopped, eyes widening. Where...did that just come from?

I looked at Izaya, who was still unconcious and repeated the action. Sure enough, his pert lips parted and he uttered that very coo.

"Nyuu~..." he smiled and tilted his head into my hand, rubbing his cheek against my forearm.

I stared and bit my lip, twitching.

It...it was so annoying! And yet...no. No, no, no, no! As far as I know, he might have never been a little fox to begin with! He could have used something! Taken something or...whatever! He was just going to mess with me!

I wanted to think that. But the look in those red eyes when he cracked them open to look at me told me otherwise.

"Shizu-chan~!" he cried, grinning and pouncing on me again.

"UWAHA-!" I kept my balance this time, almost falling, however. "Stop that! You're bigger now and you look human! DONT DO THAT!"

"It was okay before..." he whined, ears drooping down sadly. "Shizu-chan doesn't want-..."

I replied quickly. "ALRIGHT FINE! Jeez..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

...this was going to be a real pain.

So we began living together. That look and whine was Izaya'as excuse for everything. When he would steal some of my breakfast and I would yell, he'd look at me with those pathetic eyes and say 'it was okay before.' I'd let him go.

When he crawled into my bed early in the morning to wake me up I'd throw him off and he'd whine 'it was okay before.'

When he leaned far too close when I was grading papers to try and touch his nose to mine and I'd complain he'd say 'it was okay before.'

"Before, before, before, he says!" I yelled, snapping my pen in half. "Before he wasn't some weird, fox-human freak!"

There was a silence in the classroom. I looked up to find all of my students looking at me with fear written all over their faces. Some even ready to bolt.

"Guh..." I got up, causing some to flinch and headed out the door.

I needed a smoke.

"I heard you were having…home troubles?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly…" I sighed. "It's…my pet."

"Haha!" Seshiru laughed, leaning back into her office chair. "I didn't think you were the kind to keep pets, Heiwajima-sensei. What is it? A hedgehog? A porcupine? A mole?"

I frowned. "Why do you think I'd keep such weird things?"

"So it's a puppy?" she grined.

"Well…no…not exactly. He's…a fox."

"…..seriously?"

I groaned and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "I knew it was a bad idea to talk to you. You make everything a joke."

"Okay, okay…" she smiled. "Well…what's the problem? A fox…is a bit wild so…it's difficult to say what to do with it."

"He's…not a fox anymore." I said.

"…..seriously?"

I sighed a long sigh. "Yeah."

"….." she stood up, and I expected her to kick me out, but instead she walked around the room and looked out the window, deep in thought.

"…you're taking me seriously?" I asked, blinking in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why?" she cocked an eyebrow in offense and looked at me. "It happens. Was his name…Orihara Izaya?"

"…Uh….yeah…" I replied, scratching my head. 'Wait, how do you know-…"

"Ahaha…it's best you don't know the details. But looks like you came to the right person." she replied quickly, cutting me off. "Well, Izaya must've done something to upset the piru-piru tenshi!"

"….." Now I wasn't the one taking her seriously. "…you're kidding."

"Im serious!" she declared, slamming her hands on the table, causing a near-earthquake to occur. "That boy was a mess! I've never seen such an ill-behaved child! He got what he deserved!"

"Wha…?" I blinked, getting irritated. "How…what do you mean?"

She looked at me, like a deer-in-the-headlights for a second before turning away. "Nevermind…I was remembering something else…"

"No you weren't!" I shouted, getting up. "You know him! How did you know Izaya? What are you talking about he got what he deserved!"

"I didn't mean anything." she growled. "Look…" she shook her head and walked around the table. "All I know is that Izaya's probably stuck like that for good. So it's your job to take care of him!"

"WHAT?"

She must be crazy! I wasn't going to take care of that little bastard! He was a nuisance! An annoyance and downright troublesome!

But she did say I could come to her if anything happened. I suppose that was a good thing.

"Shizu-chaaaan~…" Izaya mewled as I scratched his ear.

How did things end up like this again?

"Oi. Stop making weird faces." I said, frowning deep. "It's annoying."

"Mnn?" he gave me a big-eyed look and blinked, being splayed out on his back on the floor wasn't helping. "But it was-"

"YEAH, YEAH!" I answered. "I GET IT! IT WAS OKAY BEFORE!"

Damnit! Why was I blushing?

"Uuu…"

"Huh?" I looked down to find his chin resting on my thigh, and his breathing soft.

Bastard had fallen asleep.

"Tch…" So annoying.

I let him lay there for a good hour while I watched TV. It was a good thing he fell asleep in the living room. Otherwise, I would have had to carry him to his futon. Not like the stubborn idiot ever bothered to use it anyways. I knew by then he'd sneak into my bed as soon as I was asleep. When he woke up, I looked down at him, and he stared back, frozen.

I used to love this time of the week but now…it was just awkward.

"Bath time?" he looked at me with my little fox's frightened eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitsuzaya **

(Written from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. ShizuoXIzaya. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

Izaya froze on the spot, staring at me with fearful eyes. "B-Bath time...?"

Neither of us moved; we both knew the normal routine. It felt like hours, just staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The air was stiff and growing cold the longer stared.

Finally, his ear flicked. Ever so slightly.

"RAAAAHHH!" I pounced on him; but he was fast and he slipped between my arms before I had a chance to make contact.

"No! Nooo! Hate bath time!" he whined, bounding away, toppling over a vase on the coffee table.

"GET BACK HERE!" I demanded, giving chase and tripping over myself, trying to grab him again.

"Uwaaahhh! No! No! NO!" he said, jumping over the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"IZAYAAAAA!" I roared, stepping on the couch and leaping after him again.

I managed to gab his tail and yanked it, causing him to yelp-it didnt matter now, bath time was a matter of war!

"ITAI~!" he yipped, scrambling to get away and kncking into some drawers, causing the cupboards to shake.

Some opened and a few knives fell.

"GAH!" I let go of his tail to dogde one and he slipping away yet again, agile form avoiding all the falling cutlery. "IZAYAAAAA!"

The sound of water splashing a fox's yelp finally made my shoulders and tired body relax. It had been a three hour chase. All in all, my apartment was shit now. Beh...it was easier when he was tiny and hardly made any trouble. But now that he was BIG...in fact, human-sized was mainly the cause of why everything got trashed so easilly. I sighed and slumped against the tub, hand dipping into the soapy water.

"Damned animal..." I cursed, looking up.

He sat there, splashing the bubbles and blowing a few up into the air, happy as ever.

"Tch..." This is why he pissed me off! "I don't get you, you louse! You're always whining about bath time and the moment you get in you're as chipper as ever! Stupid..."

He grinned and went underwater, popping back up to breathe and shake his head, causing some droplets of soapy water to fall on me. "Hey! Not in my eyes!"

"Heehee. Because it's fun to be chased by Shizu-chan!" he admitted, leaning on the edge of the tub, putting his arms on the rim and nuzzling my nose.

I'd gotten used to it in the week he'd been human. "Stop that." I growled in warning. But it was an empty one.

...come to think of it, wasn't I always chasing him? Even back in highschool? Stupid flea.

"Shizu-chan is always like that." Izaya pouted. "Always saying flea. But I'm not a flea, I'm a fox!" he laughed.

I twitched. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" I made to grab him by the shirt, but realized he wasn't wearing one and my hand rested on his chest instead. "..."

"...?" he blinked at me and grinned. "Is Shizu-chan going to wash me now?"

"..." GAAAH! I'M SO ANNOYED RIGHT NOW! THIS STUPID FLEA! THIS ANNOYING LITTLE NUISANCE!

"Nyaa, nyaaa...Shizu-chan should wash me!" he said.

"Whats with this nyaa, nyaa stuff?" I frowned, getting up to get the sponge. "You're a fox, not a cat."

"But if I dont stay cute, Shizu-chan will kick me out and I'll starve to death!" he said.

"Tch...am I that heartless to you?" I snarled, picking up the soap I always washed him with.

"No! Not that one!" he said. "I'm not an animal anymore, you'll hurt my sensitive skin with that animal soap!" he whined, splashing water out of the tub. "I want the soap that Shizu-chan uses! I want Shizu-chan's soap! I want Shizu-chan's soap! I want it! I want it now!"

His whining was getting so irritating! Maybe throwing him out wouldn't be so bad...tch. As if I could actually do that. There are perverts out there who would take advantage of his looks and those weird appendages, and if he turns back into that little fox I found him as he really will starve. Damnit, I hate myself.

I brought my own soap (the idiot wouldn't shut up if I didn't comply, and I hated things that yapped too much) and went back to kneeling beside the tub. "Jeez...you take my bed, my food, and now even my bathroom. You planning to kick me out of my house one day?"

He gasped dramatically. "How could Shizu-chan say such a thing? Shizu-chan brought me here, so he should treat me properly is all!" he said. "Now clean me!"

I growled, dipping my hand in the water in pulling his tail up forecfully.

"OW! HEY!" his yelling grew garbled as his mouth submerged in the water for a second as I yanked his behind up, and lathered my hands with soap to rub into the fur of his tail.

...wait a second, I yanked his behind up.

My hands froze at the base of the now latehred tail and I stared. And stared. And stared.

"...? Shizu-chan?" Izaya blinked, looking back at me. "Hey! Hurry up and wash it!"

"...you're kidding." I said, pushing the other's tail down into the water. "HELL, I'M NOT WASHING YOUR ASS!"

"Uwaaah!" he cried, probably from the way I scrubbed his tail so suddenly. "Nyaa...~"

"...what was that?" I asked, stopping.

"Uhhn..." he shivered, blushing.

"..." Oh shit. Did I hurt him? "Hey, did-"

"Tailllll~..." he cooed. "L-let go of...taiiil~..."

I let go at once, backing away from the tub a little. He stayed in the same position, panting heavilly, and I did notice his cheeks going pink.

"Oi?" I approached him again. "Does it hurt? Sorry, I yanked it."

"Mnghh-!" he splashed water on me and whined. "Stupid! STUPID! Dont touch my tail agaiiin!"

"Wh-wha? OW!" the water got into my eyes and I fell back, knocking over the small stool I was sitting on.

A little while later, after I let him bathe himself, I reaized it was because his tail was very sensitive. Sensitive in what way I didn't quite understand. Anyway, from then on I decided it was best to teach him how to bathe himself. Jeez, what a troblesome idiot. It didn't occur to me just how serious this sesnsitivity was. Not at the time, anyway. I found out later on.

"Shizu-chaaaan~..." he smiled, snuggling my cheek.

I twitched. This was a nightmare.

"WHAT?" I growled. "Why are you in bed with me? Don't you usually wait till I fall asleep! There's not enough space! Spare me! At least wait till I'm asleep so I don't have to know you're here!"

He pouted, refusing to budge. "Yeah, but Shizu-chan's getting tired of me saying that it was okay before so..."

"SO?"

"I want something to be okay NOW." he grinned and curled that big fluffy tail around my chilled feet.

Aaaaaah, shit. Oh damn. Motherfuck-someone just kill me. He was such a devil!

"Mmhh...no arguments?" he grinned, snickering.

I blushed a little. "Shut up! It's warm okay, and my feet were freezing!"

Damn. he sure knew how to convince people. He always did...

...I still fucking hate him for that. Tomorrow I'm going to ask Seshiru more about this annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitsuzaya

(Written from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. ShizuoXIzaya. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DONT READ, DONT FLAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

I scowled. I was not. In. The Mood. "Tch…I don't get it…!"

"Eh?" Seshiru said, peering over her shoulder as she put some books away on the shelf behind her desk. "What's there to not get?"

"THE BULLSHIT YOU JUST SHOVED IN MY EARS, WOMAN!" I roared.

In hindsight, that was probably one of the stupider things I've done. Because a) She was physically on par with me, maybe even stronger and b) She was not in the mood to deal with me either for…well shit. I don't know, some stupid crap women complain about every three weeks.

I was swiftly upturned on my chair and grunted as my head collided against the floor. "FUCK!"

"No swearing on campus, Heiwajima-sensei." She said sternly. "Now, I don't understand why you can't just take what I've just told you and leave. Think about it for a bit and it might actually make sense."

I didn't have a choice either way. The slamming of the door echoed through the hall as I was promptly kicked out of the room.

…but seriously…what the FUCK?

"Grrrkhh…" I gritted my teeth, walking down said hallway and heading for the classroom.

I didn't need this. This was stupid. How could this be MY fault? It was that stupid, idiotic, annoying, irritating little LOUSE that was always messing with me! How in fucking hell-…

"Oi." I grunted, nudging the sleeping pile of fur. "Izaya."

"Ngguu….~" he turned onto his side, nibbling his own fingernails and sighing.

I twitched. "FLEA!"

Izaya frowned for a second, before whining. "Why ulweyz…callin' me…fleaaa…I no fleaaa…"

Hm? That was weird. I was sure there wasn't anything glistening in his eyes before…

"Shizu-chan stoopid…" he said, yawning and whining some more. "…I wan'a kiss…!"

GAH-…Shit. What the fuck was that? Seriously? This was not happening! There is no way that, that bitch is serious…let alone right!

(i) 'Why can't you just take what I've just told you and leave?' (/i) Seshiru's voice echoed in my head. (i) 'Think about it for a bit and it might actually make sense.' (/i)

"Tch…" I looked down at the sleeping form again, shaking my head. "Naah…he was always just teasing me…"

Uurkh…! I was so annoyed, SO ANNOYED! It was always the flea! He always annoyed me! He always made things unbearable! And now this was more confusing than ever! If I could just…no, I could never kick him out. Especially now. That pathetic face…

…come to think of it, I've seen that sad look somewhere before….I think…

I sat down on the bed, reaching out and caressing his soft ears. "Like velvet…"

Izaya purred and cracked open his luminescent eyes, which glowed in the angle of sunlight. I had to admit, even when he was a fox, his reddish eyes were really something to look at.

"Shizu-chaaaaan~…" he purred, eyes going big and grin turning hostile.

Oh shit. I knew that face. Before I could stutter out a protest he leapt on me and wrapped those lithe arms around my neck.

Damn! Fuck! It must have been that crap Seshiru shoved into my ears because I was heating up for no reason! There was no way…

"Flea." I said,

"Mnhh…?" Izaya asked, tilting his head and quirking one of those furry ears. "I'm hungry, Shizu-chan! Feed me!"

I stared at him. I didn't hear him at the time. Was it really true…what she had said? Should I ask?

"Oi." I said, finally.

"Feed me! Feed me!" Izaya nagged, grabbing my shoulders and rocking me back and forth. "FEED MEEEE!"

"OI!" I yelled, getting him to stop. "I'LL FUCKING FEED YOU, JUST STOP IT!"

I sighed as he grinned, laughing. I got up as he followed, bounding after me. Having him so close was getting…annoying…not that…I mean, not in the usual way. As in…I don't know…tch…

"Izaya." I said. "Oi hum….you know…back in highschool…"

"Heehee~!" he giggled.

As in….actually (i)giggled(i/).

"WHAT?" I exploded, only now realizing how tense I was when the plate I was holding fell and shattered on the floor.

Izaya jumped onto the table in that instant, frightened.

"Tch…fuck!" I swore, picking up the pieces all at once and throwing them into the trash. "Now look what you did…!"

He whimpered my little fox's whimper.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

Izaya's eyes were wide. And I could tell-they were scared. He scurried off the table and on all fours (which, looked wrong all of a sudden no matter how long he'd been doing it with his ass up in the air like th-….)

…A-ANYWAY HE RAN!

"OI! Wait!" I yelled, bolting after him.

It wasn't like our bath-time chases. He was really, really trying to get away from me. And it was pissing me the fuck off! I…I couldn't stand it. He was really scared. And I wanted to catch him, and tell him I wasn't going to hurt him.

Ironic, isn't it? After all those years I spent chasing him down and threatening him.

…why couldn't he just stay still and let me explain?

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!" I shouted as he scrambled for the door, trying to open it by pawing at it like a dog.

I stopped, with him between me and the door, panting heavily. I don't know how long we'd been at it at this time.

"Tch…Izaya, just-!"

"Yipp!" he yelped, curling up behind his fluffy tail.

He wasn't teasing me. Her wasn't prodding me to hurt him or laughing at me. And I hated it. I couldn't stand it! It was so much worse!

"Izaya…I…was going to ask…" I said, hesitating.

He made everything so damn hard!

"About highschool…" I finished, looking at him.

He peeked from behind the mass of fur of his tail sheepishly at me. Why was he so scared?

"Highschool?" he asked, tilting his head.

"…y-yeah…" I blinked, getting a little confused. "We went to highschool together."

He blinked, staring at me in confusion.

…you've got to be kidding me.

"Shizu-chan's funny!" he laughed, smiling. "Shizu-chan's my owner, remember?" he asked.

…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

"NO…YOU-…!" I began, but saw him shrink back as I raised my voice and stopped. "Are…you…aren't you Izaya?"

He nodded, smiling wide, as he always did.

"…Orihara Izaya. I met you in highschool. You…you were always making me chase you." I explained, feeling stupider and stupider.

"Shizu-chan found me outside…and he fed me and kept me warm…!" he cheered, grinning. "I really like Shizu-chan~!"

I had heard that before. Only then, did I really start to think about what Seshiru had told me.

(i) "Izaya's the one who was always getting beat up by you right? But it's funny, he's always saying how much he likes you, because of that. I think it's cute." Seshiru chuckled.

"CUTE?" I exploded.

"Yes. Cute. Just like you think he's cute, right now." Seshiru grinned knowingly.

"BULLSHIT!"(/i)

"Izaya…" I said softly as I saw him unfurl from his protective ball. "I…what would you do if…I said I thought that...you were cute?


	6. Chapter 6

Kitsuzaya

(Written from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. ShizuoXIzaya. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

It was bad enough that I couldn't think straight about….I wouldn't call it a relationship. But…whatever it was that was between Izaya and me…

…not that it was special!

Jeez.

"I said no!" I yelled, for the third time.

Fuck. It was only morning and he was already getting on my last nerve. Why did he always manage to do that?

"I waaaannaaa!" Izaya whined, tugging on my leg. "I wanna go! I wanna see where Shizu-chan works! I'm bored! Shizu-chan never takes me outside anymore!"

Tch. I pinched the space between my eyes and groaned, walking as per normal, his tugging hardly having any affect on my movement.

"And Shizu-chan doesn't treat me anymore! Shizu-chan is mean!" Izaya yelled, louder and louder as I went to get my coffee. "Shizu-chan is keeping me prisoner! I'm going to die, Shizu-chan! I'm going to die of boredom and lack of sunlight!"

"Tch…! IF YOU FUCKING WANT SUNLIGHT GO OUT INTO THE BALCONY!" I yelled.

The flea didn't flinch, I take it he's gotten used to it. Fucker.

"I'll die! I'll die! I'm going to die, Shizu-chan!" he kept whining. "You're going to kill me this way! I'll die!"

I groaned, walking to the table with my cup of coffee and sitting down in defeat. "Jeez, I hear ya! Stop it…"

Izaya looked up at me, purring and his eyes, shining that weird reddish brown. Only this time, they seemed redder. Brighter.

"Fine…" I sighed. "I'll let you out today."

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled, shoving him behind the street corner.

"Shizu-chaaaan~!" he whined. "But you said you'd let me out! You said! You said! You're a liar! You're a liar, Shizu-chan! A liar!"

Shit. I didn't think he knew how to sneak out! Hell, if he knew why didn't he just up ad leave me alone?

"You LOUSE!" I screamed. "Go back! I don't need you following me to work!"

"Liar! Liar, pants on fire, Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting up from my… "AAAAAAAARGH!"

"Pants on fire!" Izaya grinned.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU BIT MY ASS!"

…so I ended up having to hide him all the way to work. It wasn't easy. In fact, it was one hell of a pain in the ass. Literally. Little shit.

I considered it and ended up stuffing him into the large backpack I had brought. With how tall I was and how small he was compared to me, it was no surprise he was easy to carry without people noticing. Of course…that was only when he stopped squirming long enough.

"Would you STOP that?" I hissed, shaking the bag that I was carrying in one hand.

"Yaaaah~! I'm getting dizzy! I'm getting dizzy Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined.

"Just…shut up!" I hissed again, noticing the muttering of some students around me as we walked passed them and entered the school gates. "You're making it worse!"

"No, Shizu-chan's making it worse! Shizu-chan needs to know when to stop! Uwaaah!" He screamed as I shook the bag again.

Damn. What would get this bastard to keep quiet?

"No food for a week!" I hissed into the bag.

"Shizu-chan is cruel! Shizu-chan is a bad, bad master! He's going to kill me! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" he replied by screaming even louder.

"Tch…"

…there was just no possible way to deal with him…maye I should've just left him at home…

"Fine!" I growled. "I'll get you food, just shut up!"

Izaya pouted, but soon grinned at the offer. "Ootoro! I want ootoro!" he chimed cheerfully, quieter now.

"Jeez…you always eat ootoro." I said, recalling a few memories from highschool. The flea, always having a bento full of ootoro and some other kinds of sushi.

…why did I remember something like that? It's not like I paid attention or anything!

"FUUUUCCKKK-…" I cursed, face-palming at my own stupidity. "Why, why, why, why!"

Izaya snickered from his bag. "Shizu-chaaaan~…"

"Fuck. Stop it. I told you to shut up and I'm giving you fucking ootoro, what else would you want?" I snarled back quietly. "Fuck…I liked it better when you were a little fox."

Izaya whined at that, and something…inside my chest felt a little bad.

"Stop whining. I said quietly, finally making my way to the teacher's lounge to put my things-and Izaya-away.

But as soon as I put the bag down beneath my desk, his furry ears and annoying face popped out. "Are we here? I'm hungry~!"

"SHH-!" i hissed, stuffing his head back into the back and looking around to make sure nobody saw that. "You just ate! I meant I was getting you ootoro for lunch, now behave!"

"Mgguu~…" he forced his head against my hand and I dared not push back, for fear of accidentally crushing his skull. "Shizu-chan's going to threaten me again?" he whined. "Shizu-chan said I was cute! Shizu-chan's a liar! You don't treat cute things like this!"

…guuuh….

I could feel my face heating up at that and quickly looked away, biting my lip. "Shut it. I have work to do, so you need to behave or I'm booting your ass back home without any ootoro or food until I get back!"

Izaya didn't say anything, and it was quiet for awhile. I blinked and looked back at him questioningly.

…I wish I hadn't.

"Mguuu~" he grinned at me, those red eyes of his sparkling and tail peeking out from the bag to wag innocently.

"GAH-" i fell back, covering my face and trying not to look. "Stop that!"

He giggled. "But first, Shizu-chan has to tell me what he said yesterday!"

"…what?" I paled slightly.

"Or else I'll jump out and run around!" he threatened playfully.

"WHAT?" I roared, but then froze, feeling the gazes of the other teachers on me. "Tch-"

I quickly grabbed the bag and headed out, peering into it. "What?" I hissed.

"I wanna hear it! It makes me happy!" Izaya grinned.

I snarled and cursed under my breath. "Khh…." but I sighed and consented. "…I think….you're cute."

Izaya lit up and extended his neck a little to bump his nose against mine-…

…if he was still a fox, it would have been an alright sign of affection. If he was still a fox, I would be perfectly fine with it. If he was still a fox, I'd probably only get in trouble for bringing a pet to school and be forced to bring him home. If he was a fox, I would probably just attract more attention for having an animal in my bag.

He wasn't still a fox. He was Orihara Izaya, and he was nuzzling and licking my nose.

"Kyaaaa~!" I gaspe and looked up in horror to find three female students gaping at us, an obvious red tint on their cheeks.

I quickly made a dash for the stairs, blindly running. Fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK! WHY? GOD, THIS STUPID ANNOYING LITTLE FLEA!

The door to the roof was hinged off easily enough. I collapsed on the wall next to it, the bag still in my arms.

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong?" Izaya asked, head tilted slightly.

"YOU-!" I yelled, reaching and grabbing his shirt, shaking it.

It was an all-too-familiar feeling. I let go as soon as I realized.

"Heehee~!" Izaya merely grinned and smiled. "Shizu-chan's angry face is cute too~! Which one is cuter, me or Shizu-chan?"

I wanted to hit him


	7. Chapter 7

Kitsuzaya

(Written from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. ShizuoXIzaya. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

"So heard you had trouble with that pet of yours?" came the typical sarcastic, sickly playful tone of the principal.

"Shut it." I huffed. "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Where is he now?" she asked, mimicking my folded arms and sitting atop her desk.

"For someone who's eighteen, you're pretty serious." I said, trying to avoid the subject.

"For a teacher, you sure are careless with your things." she countered, grinning.

I stared at her for a second, but she refused to back down. I sighed. "He's in my bag. At the teacher's lounge. Under my desk."

I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't feel bad! I mean…he was being annoying and..they saw…so I had to! Not even half a day out of the house and he was already causing so much trouble. It was lucky enough the principal was Seshiru of all people. She was strange in her own right, if it had been any other motherfucker I'd get annoyed as hell with their ramblings about fucking misconduct. I remember the last principal-the old man, all-too well.

"You really just stuck him in there? He's gonna suffocate, you idiot." she said with an unreadable look. "Let me see him. If he's trouble keep him in here."

"What?"

…why would she of all people want to help me?

I narrowed my gaze threateningly. "What are you planning?

"I'm not planning anything." she said 'anything' with emphasis, probably to try and sound honest. I was far from convinced.

"Hrmph. Forget it. He's staying put. You said you'd help me." I said.

"I am trying to help." she said frowning.

"I meant advice!" I didn't have time for this. Only kami-sama knows what the hell Izaya'd be up to in a few minutes. Knowing him, staying put wasn't one of his specialties. "I need to go." I said finally, getting up. "Nevermind."

"Don't you nevermind me!" she snapped, picking up her desk with ease and slamming it down and stomping her foot in a light threat.

…yes, a light threat.

"I called you in here, you do NOT walk out on me!" she yelled. "Sit. Down."

I grunted and complied. I didn't need half the building I grew up in as a kid destroyed. Cause hell, if she started a fight, I wasn't going to hold back on my part either! She started it.

"You want advice? Hide his ears and tail or something everytime you take him outside. Don't keep him cooped up in the house all day." she half-suggested, half-scolded. "Give him a hood or a hat or something. Most kids these days have those fancy fluffy-tail phone straps, so just let his tail do whatever it wants. It's not like it's not normal in Japan to see something like that once in awhile." she said, gesturing with her hand in a careless manner.

"What? You're actually telling me to let him out?" I frowned deep, looking at her. "Why? Don't you know how much trouble he causes?"

"He'll tire himself out while he's out and about." she said, pushing it aside. "There. You wanted my advice and I gave it to you. Take it or leave it."

"Tch." I got up and left the room, seeing as she was done messing with me.

Fuck. It was not a good day.

I trudged back to the lounge, having thankfully done extra work yesterday, so the paperwork I was meant to do today was out of the way beforehand. I sighed and propped myself down on the seat. There was nobody else in the room.

"….oi." I said, sighing and letting my head fall back tiredly.

"Mhh…" Izaya answered, peeking his head out of the bag.

"…I think…I remember." I said, thinking. "That roof…back in highschool, we had our last fight there. Graduation day. And you…"

"Shizu-chaaaan~!" he interrupted me, yelling and bounding out of the bag to rest on my lap, pushing the rolling chair I sat on back a little.

"Uwaah-!" I grunted, frowning. "Tch-! Fucking-LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU!"

He simply giggled and replied. "I'm Shizu-chan's pet fox~!"

…it's really pointless, huh? This…annoying bastard…he really doesn't know anything.

I growled, but my hand seemed to move instinctively to brush his dark spikes. Still as soft as ever.

"You're not that Izaya, are you?" I asked, sighing.

A little of me was glad. After all, he was annoying. Always tricking me. Always trying to kill me. Always teasing me. Well…not that he wasn't like that now, only… the killing me isn't really…ah, whatever.

"Izaya is Izaya~! Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan~!" he grinned, purring against my hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Come on, you gotta get off. People'll come in."

"So?" he asked, grinning. "I'm with Shizu-chan. What's wrong with that?"

I froze for a second.

…what? Eh-…grh-….I'm sure he didn't mean it…like that…stop it! Don't think like that! Stupid! Stupid annoying flea!

"Shizu-chan, my ootoro~!" he said, smiling wide.

After we ate, I went out for a bit, asking Seshiru to cover my absence. Since she was the principal, I don't see how she couldn't have. And she said she'd help.

…although it did take a fist fight.

In fact, my face isn't feeling too fucking good right now.

"Shizu-chan~! Shizu-chan" Izaya pranced behind me, jumping and tiptoeing, trying to see my obviously swollen cheek. "Hurt? You're hurt, Shizu-chan?"

The hat that I just bought him,obviously showing his big, points ears and the pants that had a hole cut out to let his tail free (it was hell fitting that huge mass of fur through the hole in the first place. I don't even know how we'll get it out) flopped about in the air, being a size too big. He was skinny as fuck. Everything on him was always a size or two too big.

The eyes that followed us were annoying.

"Tch…that bitch…" I grunted, referring to Seshiru. "Not unusual she says…"

Of course seeing someone with a hat that had nekomimi ears and a tail keychain wasn't uncommon in Japan! But that was if they were highschool girls or kids! Izaya was a fucking full growing man! It wasn't normal! It's not normal at all!

"Kyaaa~! So cute~!" I high-pitched scream from behind me came, and before I knew it I saw Izaya's eyes going wide with shock.

His tail had been pulled.

"WAA-!" I clamped the hand that was holding my cheek over his mouth. "Mphh-!"

"Eh? It moved!" the girl who'd apparently been following us blinked, letting go of the appendage, followed by her friends, who awed one after another.

"Ah? Really?

"No way!"

"Let me touch it!"

"Egh-?"

I growled and turned, pushing Izaya behind me. All at once they gathered together behind the first girl (tho one who'd pulled his tail) and cowered.

For fuck's sake, I'll ask anyway.

"WHO…PULLED…HIS…TAIL?" I roared.

It didn't take more than that to send them running. I sighed and turned.

Maybe I should have turned more slowly.

"GUU-! WHAT?" I yelled, Izaya's nose pressing into mine.

"Oooh~! Shizu-chan's scary~! Scary~! Hahaha~! Like a monster!" he laughed.

"…."

That pissed me off.

I frowned and grabbed him by the shirt, shaking it violently, I think maybe more than I did before. " What do YOU know HUH? You stupid little-!"

I sighed, letting go of him. Him and his still smiling face. ….he was the only one who wasn't phased when I was like this. Maybe sometimes now…but that was only when he could tell I was really, seriously mad.

"Shizu-chan, I'm hungry~!" he said, grinning.

"AGAIN?"

…nevermind all that, he's fucking annoying


	8. Chapter 8

Kitsuzaya 8

(Written (mostly) from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. ShizuoXIzaya. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

Izaya smiled and turned slowly, facing the 18-year-old principal. In turn, the other grinned and unfolded the arms that were settled across her torso, putting them on her hips instead.

"So…you like how it is?" she asked, grinning.

"Hmmh~…" he hummed, flicking his tail thoughtfully. "It really is fun~!" he laughed. "Shizu-chan is a little dumber than I thought he would be."

"Well, you can't blame him." she grinned. "More brawn than brains. He's only human."

"You're not that Izaya, are you?" Izaya repeated in a mocking tone. "Could there really be a second me? Really, Shizu-chan…"

"So…what will you do? You're living under one roof with that blonde beast of Ikebukuro now." she asked, smirking.

Izaya's red eyes lit up, and his ears straightened out. "Hmmh…what will I do?" The tail that was fitted oh-so-trickilly through the hole cut through his pants by the very blonde they were talking about, flicked about mischievously.

I set the plate down and sighed. This was…very weird.

"Yey~! I'm happy! I'm happy~! Shizu-chan I'm so happy~!" Izaya grinned, sitting at the able across from me.

"So…why this all of a sudden?" I asked, frowning a little.

He had asked to eat at the table with me. Not like when I fed him on a plate before, but to actually sit across the table from me, with a spoon and fork and eat like a normal person. I was already so tired from everything today!

"Hmmh? Well, Shizu-chan keeps saying I'm not a fox anymore~!" he pouted "So I wanna eat like a human!"

I sighed and picked up a pickle with my chopsticks, eating it. "You're always complaining about that too. Saying you're my pet."

"But Shizu-chan doesn't like it!" He replied, cheekily.

"…what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I want to do something for Shizu-chan's sake!" he said, grinning.

…there was something in that grin I didn't like.

"Quit lying." I growled, taking a little rice into my mouth.

"I'm not lying~!" Izaya protested. "Why can't I do something nice for Shizu-chan?"

Those eyes. He always did that. So-grrkh-! When he made them tremble and go all glassy and sad…I can't stand it. ANNOYING!

I slammed my hand on the table and got up, taking my plates and everything with me. "I'm done. Finish on your own."

"Eh~?" Izaya stumbled onto the table on all fours. "Shizu-chan, mean! Mean!"

I frowned, turning to look at him. "I'm not going to eat like this with a fox."

"MEAN~!" Izaya growled and lunged at me.

Woah? He'd never done that before~!

"UGH-!' I grunted as we landed with a thud on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK, FLEA?"

….what….what is that?

It took a little while for me to realize what he was doing. As soon as I did I shoved him right the fuck off! He yipped and whined, backing away as I put a hand to my neck, removing it then looking at my palm. Red. Not a lot. But enough.

"You bastard…you…YOU BIT ME!" I snarled, this time being the one to lunge at him.

I chased him, knocking the table over in a rage. He flinched, his ears drawing down, but this time, his tail flared up and he grinned.

…a grin I remembered too well. A grin I HATED.

"RRAAAAARGHH!" I pinned him down, yanking his tail. "IIIIZAAYAAAAAA~!"

"Yipp~!" Izaya cried, reflexively biting my wrist.

I didn't feel anything, but the fact that the spot reddened almost at once was enough to know he had bitten me pretty hard. Izaya cried and yipped and I raised my hand to hit him. But he just lay there, eyes watering and his pouting. Whimpering.

"Khh-…" I hit the floor so hard it broke through the ceiling of the floor below us.

We could both hear the sound of a terrified woman who was probably in the kitchen of her own home, screaming about the ceiling falling through. Followed by the cursing of her husband and threats.

I pulled my fist out of the hole it had made, gritting my teeth in frustration.

….why…?

I hate him.

That grin.

That annoying face.

The same one he's looking at me with.

"….you…" I snarled.

"Hehe~!" Izaya grinned. "I'm happy~! I'm happy~! Shizu-chan didn't hit me!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

Those downstairs must've mistaken it for me talking to them and the cursing and yelling panic and anger stopped almost at once. Maybe they just finally remembered the reputation who they were living under.

And who's fault was that?

This. Very. Fucking. Flea's.

He grinned cheekily. "Are you going to throw me out~?" He teased.

I simply tossed him onto the futon I had bought and stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

Shit. I need a smoke.

….fuck…I left the pack at home.

"He's not here today?" Seshiru grinned, tilting her glasses and sitting on my work.

"Move." I said.

"Oooh?" she frowned, folding her arms. "It's your work. Im your boss. If I sit on it, it means I'm giving you more time to work on it. No rush, no rush~!" she grinned. "Did something bad happen?"

I felt a finger on my neck and stood up, glaring down.

"Wow. He sure leaves a mean mark. Cute." she smiled, getting off the table.

Damn. I really wanted to throw it with her still sitting there.

"It's NOT." I growled, snapping the pen in my hand to pieces. "I'm trying to work. And those glasses look stupid. You don't even need those."

Seshiru raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Well they have no grade anyway. It's normal glass. I just thought I'd try the look."

I slammed the door on my way out, for the second time that week.

"Tch…" I placed a hand over my neck, where the bite mark was and scowled.

The fuck was that for?

It didn't end there. At night, he got a lot more active. I woke up the next day with yet another bite mark on my neck. It wasn't like the first one. It was more like a bruise…

…I don't want to think about it.

But it got worse. The day after that, I had another bruise-like mark on my collarbone. And the day after that just under my left ear.

I wiped the plate and set it down, refusing the acknowledge the mutt behind me. I could feel Izaya grinning and sitting on the table, the swishing of his tail in the air. It's been days. I haven't spoken to him. Taken him out. Nothing.

I didn't want to deal with his shit anymore. Thankfully the owner of the apartment came in and put a seal over the hole I had made in the floor.

He wasn't starving as he so dramatically, irritatingly claimed. Food from the fridge would disappear from time to time. He could always get food from outside, since I know he can sneak out now. He didn't complain and I didn't say anything.

We went like this for a week. I started wearing a scarf to school. But I wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of seeing me annoyed. He feeds off of it. That little bastard. That louse.

I hated it.

It's warm. And it kinda tickles. It's nice.

….wet?

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, shoving him off of me. "FLEA!"

I heard Izaya yipp in the darkness as he was shoved, feeling his nose against my fingers.

I had pushed his face. Only when I realized though, I could feel that same wet tongue slide between my fingers.

"What are you doing?" I snarled, pushing him down.

Izaya simply giggled and those eyes glowed in the dark, a deep, dangerous red. After that, I felt something between my-

"YOU!" I grabbed the hand that was there and gripped the wrist hard.

"Yipp!" he cried, kicking under me.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" I hissed, pressing my face to his, glaring into those eyes.

Izaya snickered. "Your crotch."


	9. Chapter 9

Kitsuzaya 9

(Written (mostly) from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. ShizuoXIzaya. SHizaya. Yaoi. DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" I hissed, pressing my face to his, glaring into those eyes.

Izaya snickered. "Your crotch."

I snapped.

Before I knew it my hands were at his neck and I was pressing. I was pressing really, really hard. Now that I think back on it, I didn't hear him cough or anything. Maybe I was too deaf to the situation.

…what was this feeling?

I wasn't embarrassed or anything like that.

…although my face is a little hot…

No! That was because I was angry!

…why am I angry?

Am i really angry?

At that question I let go and sat back, staring at him. Izaya coughed and turned on his side, holding his now bruising throat. But that grin never left his face. Neither did that arrogant look in his eyes. I snarled.

"What the fuck…flea…"

I didn't say it before. But that day when we were on the roof…the last day we'd ever be attending the same fucking godforsaken school as students. I went for the kill and pinned him down.

And he…

"What's the matter, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya smiled, turning slowly, as out of breath as he was he wasn't letting up.

"Why did you kiss me back then?" I asked, reflexively clutching the sheets.

"Mh~?" Izaya tilted his head innocently and leaned up. "Like…this…?"

Right then and there…he kissed me.

* * *

The sound of heavy books dropping onto the floor wasn't enough to make me want to move. But by then I knew my desk must've been a fucking mess. I didn't care. My head wasn't there at the moment.

"Heiwajima-sensei. Please report to the Principal's office immediately. Heiwajima-sensei, please report to the Principal's office immediately." the annoying sound of the speaker was what finally interrupted my…sort of, sleep.

I didn't need this…the flea was going to drive me nuts already on his own. What did that bitch want this time?

I stormed over to the office not-to-willingly, anyone who was in my way moved as soon as they saw me coming. Usually it'd be irritated, but this time I didn't care. I wanted to get there as soon as I could. The sooner I got there, the sooner I could fucking leave.

I slammed the door open.

"Hey, hey, you break it you bought it." Seshiru said, looking up. "You seem sour." she grinned, her eyes looking me up and down. "Some teachers wondered if you were sick. You're wearing a scarf everyday now. Cold?"

I grunted. "Yeah."

She smirked; a smirk I didn't like. "So…how's little Iza-chan~?"

I frowned at the nickname-it sounded so god-damned stupid. "Izaya. At least call the little squirt by his fucking name."

"Touchy. You're getting attached to him, I see." she said casually. "That's good."

"SHUT UP!" I said, gripping my hand onto the doorknob-which I realized I never let go of when I entered her office-feeling the metal bend easily under my grip.

I didn't care! I didn't need any more bullshit! And I didn't want to hear fucking squat about the flea!

"Your lips are swollen today." she pointed out cruelly, grinning.

* * *

The kiss was forceful, but not to the point where it was unbearably bruising-not that Shizuo of all people easily bruised. Izaya purred, body growing hot at the much-anticipated and fantasized contact. All this time, he was slowly planning, plotting, drawing his target closer. And oh, how close they were now. But he was careful-keeping in mind not to get carried away.

Shizuo gasped, half in surprise and half for the taste of sweet air filling his lungs. Their breaths were in time with each other's. Izaya pausing only a millisecond before crushing their lips together away, teeth clicking against canine-fangs and tongues meeting-Shizuo's shrinking back as Izaya's boldly came forward. He ensured the other's tongue with sweet licks, enticing it to come back towards his own.

"Flemmph-!" Shizuo tried to speak, words twisted and muffled by the meshing of their mouths. "Shto-"

"Mrrphh~…" Izaya purred, red eyes staring into his pinned owner's own devilishly.

"Flea…" Shizuo panted, lust-clouded anger seeping through his brown mocha orbs to drown in the other's blood-red ones.

Izaya leaned down, hissing and baring his fangs against the other's ear, licking it, making the blonde man flinch and growl in return. They staring contest began. Seconds went by, feeling like minutes, which felt like hours. As the illusion of time dragged on, so did their competition-and suddenly, it wasn't just about what was going on anymore. It's who could win.

Shizuo moved first, retaliating for the previous teasing he received, shooting up and biting and suckling. Izaya yipped in surprise, bristling and tensing, trying to retreat. As soon as Shizuo's lips and fang-like teeth left his neck, Izaya snapped back, melding his mouth over Shizuo's roughly, biting into lip and teeth clashing.

It only took mere minutes before the competition peaked and burst, turning into animalistic carnal desire.

Izaya panted, bucking down slowly, enveloping Shizuo's cock into his tight heat. Shizuo inadvertently groaned, digging his fingers at a bruising strength into Izaya's hips, the fox-boy's tail swishing around pleasurably. Shizuo gritted his teeth, staring at the slightly pained but lusty look on Izaya's face as he tilted his head back, moving down further and further on his cock.

"Nyuuhh…" Izaya mewled, ears laying flat against his head.

"Fucking…" Shizuo used the grip he had on the other's hips to lift him up, before slamming him back down onto himself. "MOVE, flea!"

"NYA-AAAH~!" Izaya howled, shuddering as a dribble of precum snaked it's way down his own shaft, between his balls and to the very crack of his ass, wetting the penetration and easing it in. "Hyaann~…"

Shizuo was a monster. And he fucked like one. Giving Izaya no time to rest, he repeated the action, this time opting to thrust up into the tight heat simultaneously. The head of his cock brushing, teasing just enough into the lithe fox's prostate. Izaya's eyes widened as he felt himself stretch and the violating penis within him rub against his ever-tightening insides. He shivered at the pure thought of being forcibly fucked, despite his deceivingly dominant position.

"Shi..zu…oh…" Izaya panted out, eyes glazing over with tears that soon flowed down his cheeks, his tongue hanging out like the animal he was. "Ah…aaah! Aaaahnn…ah!"

Shizuo plundered his insides, churning them up and tearing them here and there. The blonde groaned, feeling the soft velvety folds inside his little fox rub against his already overly hard penis. The thrusting between their bodies, Izaya finally snapping and bucking down madly of his own accord threw more fuel into the burning fire in their stomachs.

The wetness inside Izaya built up, precum, slushing in and out with the cock that again and again and again, abused his prostate and forced his body to nearly split into two. It made the ride messier, better, faster.

"Uhkh-!" Shizuo grunted, their rhythm finally reached a feverish pace, turning wild and frantic. "Ha…flea…Im not…gonna…cum…first…"

Izaya whined, groans and moans having turned into pleasured but breathless yelps with every surge forward Shizuo made. " Ya…ya…! Ah-! Ngh-!" He shut his eyes, shaking his head, no more!

That was the only warning Shizuo had before Izaya burst, spraying both their stomachs with the white substance that shot from his own untouched shaft. Izaya's eyes snapped open and he cried, bucking down more desperately, streams of cum continuing to burst forth.

Shizuo felt the already tight walls constrict even further, loosening a little only when Izaya willed them too as he slammed back down on the length, tightening when he lifted himself up, milking the other's cock. The blonde's strength finally caved, and he gave a loud cry, spraying into Izaya's tight ass, filling it up to overflowing and it came bursting out from his asshole. White streams leaking from the abused orifice, streaming down the cock that had violated it were soon slicked over, Izaya riding the softening cock, forcing every last drop out.

"Greedy little…" Shizuo panted, shuddering at Izaya's desperate attempts.

Finally, the brunette collapsed, breathing hard against the chest that was slicked with his own cum.

* * *

It took a shit load of a lot of time to clean up this morning thanks to that stupid flea! I didn't need a reminder of what happened last night! This bitch is giving me a fucking heada-

"Oh my god." Seshiru suddenly said, staring at my face.

"What?" I snapped back, feeling a wetness drip from my nose to the collar of my uniform.

Aaah, fuck.

She chuckled, handing me her handkerchief, "Well, someone's excited? Or is it hot in here? I'll have them turn the air-conditioning up?"

"SHUT UP!" I said, grabbing the cloth and holding my nose closed. "It's funk' cold'n ere!"

"So~…" Seshiru chimed.

But there was something I didn't fucking like about her voice. It was…a hell of a lot more fucking annoying than it usually was. Sinister, even. Anyways, I didn't fucking like it!

For the first time, I wasn't so sure I wanted to be in the same room as this bitch. She turned around-and holy fuck! Those eyes! Well, I knew she wasn't normal, but I didn't think eyes could fucking change like that. It wasn't really the eyes, but the evil feel I suddenly got from her when they changed that I didn't like.

Was I gonna have to hit a bitch?

With a smile that borderland 'glasgow' and a voice that dripped poison she asked, "Did you remember what Izaya said on the roof that day?"


	10. Chapter 10

Wow. I didn't think this story would get so popular here. Thanks for all the reviews and comments guys! I actually came home kinda wasted when I started writing this again, but because of all the support I decided 'eh, why not?'.

To NobodyXII : Thanks for taking your time to read it and quick question: AkuRoku? *wink, wink*

To SathRealim: LOL. Login next time? And yes, I have, thanks to you and several others who made me realize just how much people enjoy my writing! Thanks!

To MaddieRawr534: Hahaha, I've been working on this for months, writing every other day and whatnot and I put it up on , but eh. I decided to move it here since people actually come here for such purposes. Thank you so much; and I have an ex who reminded a lot about Shizuo really, so it's thanks to her I can write like this.

To JezabelStrike: Thanks so much! I look forward to seeing you more often, and am very grateful you find this entertaining!

To Goy-Goy: Thank you so much as well for the compliments. No, I'm actually in Southeast Asia, Indonesia, sometimes in Singapore, sometimes in Philippines and hoping to visit Japan one day. 'Little Shit' hammy…OH! I get that from pewdiepie on youtube actually! Hahah! He's really funny and I do catch a few things from him from time to time.

To Believe It Forever: I know I PM'ed you, but thanks again for reading this and being the very first person to tell me this is interesting. Also-Naruto is my idol, the fact he was your profile picture and you were the first to give me hope for my writing was just a blessing. Thanks!

To everyone, thank you all, and do tell me if there's anything you'd like to see happen, and I'll put it right in-with proper plot flow of course. It drives me nuts when stories don't do that. See you, and don't forget to check out some of my other stories~! Suggestions for improvement are always welcome!

NOW. ON WITH ZEH FIC~!

* * *

Kitsuzaya 10

Seshiru, that fucking bitch…with a smile that borderland 'glasglow', and a voice that dripped poison asked, "Did you remember what Izaya said on the roof that day?"

For one…it wasn't my fucking fault that school lost it's fucking roof about two seconds after she fucking asked me that question. Second, she's a bitch. Third…how the fuck did she even know that? And fourth, the morons I threw out of my fucking way as I headed home wouldn't have died from the kind of impact they had on the cement; they should have stayed out of my fucking way anyway!

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" I roared, kicking the door to my apartment down furiously.

Fuck that, I can get it fixed.

Meanwhile that annoyance of a freakish-half-animal-half-human insect, did his little puppy ear-twitch as he looked up at me from the beanbag he was curled up in,w attaching television. (Stupid little shit kept whining about wanting one and he wouldn't just fucking shut up about it.)

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I bellowed, marching in and picking him right off that beanbag by the collar of his shirt.

"Yipp!" Izaya whined, kicking every which way and holding onto the collar.

After awhile of letting him hang there, I grunted and let him fall back down onto the floor-he'd choke to death before I could kill him myself.

"You little…" I glared down, twitching, trying to stay calm.

After everything. I realized now it was only when this little fucker was around that I couldn't remain calm…this fea. Why? He always-! Tch…Every since highschool! Everytime he was mentioned, when he was around he always managed to give me a fucking headache!

"I know you're just playing dumb, flea!" I raised my foot and placed it squarely on his chest, to keep him from running away.

He whined again, staring up with my cute foxes big reddish brown eyes.

Fuck. Everything.

"STOP THAT!" And he curled up into a little ball, instead of being on his side, facing up as he was unable to move, but I could feel that mess of fluff of a tail against my ankle.

Fuck. Everything.

He whined again. "Shizu-channn…~" he pleaded, ears flattening against his head, drooping down towards his face pathetically. "D-don't kick me out, Shizu-chan…please Shizu-channn~…"

Fuck. EVERYTHING!

"Khh-…..!"

I was going to have to buy a new window. Maybe some boards first to cover the gaping hole in the wall to keep the traffic noises out.

* * *

Seshiru leaned against her arm, smiling as mischievously as she was yesterday. She had a cast on her leg and I had one on my arm. Turns out when I tossed the table and she kicked it back down on my arm we'd managed to fracture bone.

…eh. Been through worse.

"So…I take it your negotiations didn't go well the other day, judging by the kiss marks from your neck?" she snickered.

"I'll kill you." I snarled.

Seriously. She was too much like him. Maybe a little more sinister-….nah. Nobody's more sinister than Izaya….was.

"He's a complete retard now." I looked away, frowning. "There's nothing to negotiate. You. How'd you know about that. Our principal was the old geezer."

"Hmmh…" she hummed melodiously. "Ah. I forget."

I set the sandwich I was eating down, glaring.

"Hehe." she cracked her neck before leaning back on her wheelchair. "I do have to thank you though. This beats walking everywhere in those blasted heels."

"Yeah. Now you're easier to toss if I ever need to." I growled. "Explain. NOW."

"Hmmh…for someone like me, I feel nothing." She said in a cheery tone.

….what the fuck?

"Hah?" I frowned.

Did she want another table to the face?

"But for a human like you, you feel everything. As close to a monster as you get with your strength…Shizu-chan." She smirked, eyes shining in a weird…way…

Were they glowing? Holy shit, they were fucking glowing!

I stood, grabbing the table and swinging it over my shoulder, keeping it there-just in case. She's a nutcase, I know. But I didn't know she was a fucking freak too. I don't like how Izaya's eyes glow red, but I sure as hell was sticking around with a glowey-eyed principal. Screw the broken arm.

"What the FUCK?" I demanded, clutching the table cautiously.

"I'm jealous, is all~…" she cooed, grinning and leaning towards me. "And I'm having fun just seeing what happens…"

"Urgh…"

"He's quite cute like this right? So cute is frustrates you…" she grinned, smile widening in a frightening way. "So cute you could just /fuck/ his brains out right?"

Then, her skull split at the mouth…

…it was a fucked up dream. And I woke up facing that annoying bastard's face, framed by those drooping fluffy ears again, as he was curled up naked next to me.

I need a smoke.

* * *

"That's cruel, Seshi-chan." Izaya purred, flicking his tail in slight annoyance. "I know I made this dea with you, but really…"

"Hm? Didn't like the nightmare? But you asked me to find out how he felt about you, right?" she snickered back, demonic yellow eyes, gleaming against the sun that sifted through the curtains of the cafe.

Today the roof was too hot for such a meeting between the two. The cafe nearby in Shinjuku was much cooler.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked, ear twitching, drawing the attention of nearby customers.

As the murmurs of the strange moving appendages went ignored, the girl smirked. "I did. He has seemed to take a fancy to you. After all, you are having sex."

Izaya smiled slyly at that. "Hmm…I like that idea. Yes. It's nice to have him attached to me. I'd prefer it that way. Shizu-chan's so stupid…he still doesn't have any idea."

"Yes, but that's why he's interesting." she smirked.

Izaya's eyes grew dangerous at the remark. "Be careful, demon-chan. Shizu-chan is /my/ toy."

"Oh?" she tilted her head. "The jealous type, aren't we? Too bad, I like watching how he reacts too. And you got me the position of principal, so I'm his boss."

"And I can just as easily remove you from that position." Izaya countered calmly, smiling.

She replied, "And I can just as easily get rid of this ears and tail. Don't forget…he likes you cause you're cute and stupid now."

"Is that a threat?" he said, the smile remained in his face.

One of the most frightening things about Orihara Izaya was that he didn't need to look scary to be scary. The aura about him was inhuman just as much as Heiwajima Shizuo's strength was inhuman. When he smiled-it was when those lips dripped the most venomous poison. Sweet, and deadly.

"I'm saying is that you need to lure him in better." she smirked. "Might I share a little idea? Drop the ears and tail."

Izaya remained quiet for a second before understanding. The smile on his face grew even sweeter.

"Oh~…"

* * *

And I'll end it there~! I admit this was a little rushed, but thank you to everyone that's been waiting! I'm starting the chapter after this, now, since I've got a few ideas of how it should go! Do please, please tell me if you'd like to request anything happen!

With love,

JapFan04


	11. Chapter 11

As promised, here's an early release for Kitsuzaya 11~! Thanks to all those who've reviewed my story. -smiles- It really means a lot to me. I've had a few personal issues, and writing this was a way to just get away from everything. I thank you for enjoying reading this so far.

* * *

Kitsuzaya 11

(Written (mostly) from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizaya. ShizuoXIzaya, Yaoi. Don't like, don't read don't flame. You have been warned.)

I don't know why, or when it happened. And it's really damn annoying. But today…I woke up to the usual snoring of Izaya's…

And he was normal.

Like…normal, normal.

I…I dunno how to explain alright? But he…he looked like he did back in highschool. No ears. No tail. No nothing. Just that annoying face!

"IZAAAA-!" I started, lifting the table beside the bed as soon as that irritating face of his came into view.

"Mmnyuu…" he mumbled, rolling onto his back and exposing his belly, as he always did.

"…."

"Aanyahh…" he yawned-which would have exposed his fangs, if he still had any, but the fucker didn't.

Shit.

He scratched his belly like he did, in a quick motion, making a weird face, but there weren't any claws. He had normal nails.

…but he still acted like a stupid fox!

Stop, stop, STOP, STOP, STOP!

"STOP BEING SO CUTE!" I yelled, dropping the table.

Izaya sat up, looking frightened before curling into a ball on the bed, fluffy tail missing-he tried to grab at it though and looked shocked when it wasn't there. And then, he spun around, trying to look for his tail, all the while looking more and more frightened, tears welling up in those pitiful eyes. Which, despite everything, were still red.

"Uuu…uu…tail! Tail!" he cried, sitting back on his haunches. "I-I lost my tail! It's cold! It's cold!"

"Ghh-…"

Fuck. That annoying crying voice. That annoying crying face.

…I can't do anything. And I hate myself for it.

"It's cold! It's cold, Shizu-chan! It's cold!" Izaya whined and whined.

I gritted my teth and grabbed my pack of cigs, storming out to the balcony. The city hasn't even risen yet. The sunrise hasn't quite made it, and the sky is still a dark dark blue. But it's quiet out here on the balcony. Well, save for Izaya'as muted whining.

….wait, did he stop?

Before I knew it, I felt those thin, soft arms wrap themselves around my waist, and I stiffened.

Fuck.

"Shizu-chan~…" he purred, rubbing his cheek against my back. "It's cold…"

"Fuck off. Get under the blankets then." I replied, trying not to turn around and punch him square in the face.

…why the fuck was I holding myself back? Damn. Damn him. Damn this flea.

I really wanna kill this guy.

"But Shizu-chan…you're warmer than blankets…" he said, and i could see that arrogant, annoying smile on his face. "It was okay before…"

That's. Fucking. It.

* * *

Class wasn't any help either. I smoke three packs in the morning, and was on my way to get yet another. Damnit, all. If that flea just…oh god…I can't take this. I need another cir.

Pushing the coins into the vending machine reminded me of the days I use to toss these at him. He really was like a fox. Crafty. Fast. Annoying. Always running and managing to hide, despite how much he stood out. And…I was always chasing him.

He suddenly disappeared after graduation.

Hurry. Hurry, I used to think. Hurry up and graduate. Hurry up and disappear from here. Hurry up and stop showing your face to me. And eventually I suppose I forgot.

…and then I remembered how quiet the days after graduation were. And I felt sick. And I hated myself even more.

The fact that…those days were lonely…made me sick.

I stuck the cigarette in my mouth and lit it up, staring at the sky above the roof. And for the first time in a long time, it tasted bitter and disgusting.

"Heiwajima-sensei~!" I heard a voice that sort of rang a bell in my head and turned to see who it was.

A group of young girls from my homeroom were all standing together, they seemed to be whispering or something. Whatever, it was it was grating my ears.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh! It's him! It's him alright!" she said, clapping her hands. "Wow, Sensei, you're actually quite handsome when you're out of your school uniform."

"Uh."

…okay?

"We were on our way to the Karaoke place." she said, twirling her finger in her hair-I guess it's something girls do when they're bored. Or just because they're girls. I dunno.

I wasn't the type to really care back in highschool, and I suppose I don't really care now.

"Hm."

"E-eto…" she said, looking at her friends a little. "We were wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

"I'm sure I handed out some comprehension sheets I wanted to be done by tomorrow." I replied, puffing out a few ribbons of smoke. "I have papers to grade. I'm surprised kids these days have the time to do this and their homework, eh?"

I turned heel and walked away, heading home, my stomach already feeling the dread for the flea settle in. I could still hear the girl's voices, it's like they weren't getting any farther. But I stared on-what was Izaya doing right now?

Was he still cold? Did he get under the blanket like I told him to? Was he still cold under there? Fuck. Fuck everything.

"-sei~! Sensei~!"

I blinked, realizing my arm felt…a little bit heavier than before. Not a lot, but a bit. And then it was a little more till I realized it was because someone was holding my arm.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya smiled up at me.

"Flea you!" I jumped, what the FUCK was he doing outside! "You shouldn't be out here!"

He pouted and whimpered my little fox's whimper. "You left me alone…and it was cold."

Wait…was he shaking?

"Oi. Izaya." I said, grabbing a hold of him.

He really was cold! Even in the sweater he must've stolen from my closet (as many times I fucking told not to look the fuck in there or take anything), he was cold!

"Oi!" I said, actually worried now. "Why're you so cold?"

"I-I told you…" he whimpered, tears brimming at his eyes. "A-and then…you left me alone…all alone…all day…"

Damnit it all. He may not really…well, be fox anymore…but he hadn't changed. Personality-wise, he was still stupid.

My stupid little fox. My annoying headache.

"Let's get you home." I said, grabbing his wrist and heading forward.

"C-cold! Wind! Cold!" he cried out, loud enough to make those around turn their attentions to us.

I groaned and picked him up, holding him close. "Bear with it, you stupid flea."

If I called him an animal now that he wasn't, it'd be fucking retarded.

"Shizu-chan…" he whimpered, clinging onto me, arms around my neck. "W-warm…"

Someone strike me with lightning…just please.

* * *

Izaya curled up against my hip, towel on his head and a pair of my warmest pajamas on him. The book I was reading suddenly made a lot less sense as I felt him nuzzle into my hip.

"Warm…you're so warm, Shizu-chan. I like you!" He said.

I swear my heart just fucking stopped.

"You…" I twitched, swallowing and setting the book down as calmly as I possibly could. "What was that?"

"I like you…" he cooed, nuzzling my hip and pulling the waistband of my pants down, licking.

"Oi…" I twitched. "I'm warning you. Stop it."

He purred. "Shizu-chan…warm…I want you to keep me warm~…"

I chanced a look at him and regretted it. The bastard's eyes were smoldering, and I knew what he meant by 'warm' this time. Wait a second…he was part fox right? Well…or was a whoe fox..when I found him?

…is he in heat?

The bed's wooden beams groaned in complaint as I pinned him down. "YOU…IS THAT WHY YOU…"

Those burning eyes weren't changing at all. Not one fucking bit.

"Shizu-chan…hurts…not there…" Izaya crooned, pouting my little fox's pout.

"Fucking-STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled, swearing that the building shook as I did.

I can't take it. If he looks at me like that…I…can't get a grip on anything.

"Shizu-chaaaan~…" he whined again, his voice dipping in a disgustingly seductive manner.

I didn't think. I bit him. I bit down on his neck so hard he cried and begged for me to stop, at the same time though I felt his hand on the back of my head pulling me closer still. Liar. He was always a liar. Sick masochist.

When I finally let up and licked the blood off my lips I could see an angry bitemark pattern at the side of his neck. He'd be the one needing a scarf to cover that up.

"Fine. You want it?" I snarled against his ear. "I'll give it to you till you're so fucking sick of it you'll be crippled."

I could feel Izaya shiver under me.

Shizuo moved his hands away from the other's wrists, choosing to remove the pajamas, lest he tear them apart in his lust-rage. Izaya's pale chest almost blended into the white bedsheets, pink pert nipple standing out as he shivered against the cold of being exposed.

"C-cold…" he breathed, voice dipping sexily, in contrast to his usual cutesy tendencies.

"You dirty animal." Shizuo growled, leaning down to bite around a nipple, sucking hard.

He was going to teach this fox in heat a lesson.

"Aa-AH!" Izaya cried, arching against the bedsheets. "Shizu-chan! Hurts!"

Shizuo smirked, sucking harder still before letting the nipple go with a pop, this time moving to the other nipple, repeating the same reaction and biting down hard around it.

Tears pricked Izaya's eyes as he cried out again, cock beginning to come to life at the pain. "Sh-Shizu…ahh!"

"You're a pain." Shizuo remarked, biting and sucking up and down the lithe man's body, causing Izaya to arch and grab at the sheets.

"Haa…Ah-! Hurts…!" he groaned, sweat trickling down his shaking form.

"Looks like you're warmed up now." Shizuo grinned.

"Kuu…" Izaya's sharp eyes for the first time, in a very long time, leered into a glare that Shizu-chan at once recognized. "Don't..stop…"

Shizuo's own eyes widened before he snarled and stopped his ministrations to bite down on Izaya's side, just below the ribs and before the hip.

"AAH!" Izaya yelped, before a sadistic grin pulled his cheeky smile wide; his voice peaked in the usual cutesy manner-a mockery of his farce as he whined. "Shizu-chan…always…hurting me…"

"Cause I fucking hate you." he spat, licking the blood that surfaced from the bitemark, before swiftly moving just a inch down and biting down once more.

"Ungh-!" Izaya raised his hips as he teeth teeth clamp down against bone, arching against the pain. "Haa…! Shizu-chan..!"

Shizuo removed himself once more, strings of saliva still connecting his now reddened lips to Izaya's hip. Izaya panted, shivering body lying open for Shizuo's eyes alone to ravish. Shizuo panted, anger now being overtaken by the familiar competitive desire to dominate, to own.

Izaya's eyes flashed with the same desire, just as intense, just as ferocious, feral. Mouths, lips, teeth clashed and meshed against each other in a messy, heated battle. Leaving both lips swollen and tongues bruised. Izayas relented and gave in, smirking against frowning lips. Shizuo could read the intentional loss in his eyes.

"You little…" hebreathed before pushing their lips together again.

The blonde ripped his own pants open, exposing his eager, throbbing erection.

"Mphh…haa…" Izaya's eyes crescent in an unseen smirk.

"I'll…haa…fuck you till you rip." Shizuo growled, taking the man's knees and spreading his legs wide open, revealing everything.

"Then…make…me rip." Izaya challenged.

Shizuo thrust in suddenly, tearing open soft flesh as the body under him stiffened and cried out from pain. Izaya did rip.

"HYAAAAAAAAA!" Izaya screamed, a long, pained scream.

The neighbors shut their lights and went to bed, for fear of what the beast they lived next to was torturing.

"You're too loud." Shizuo grunted, feeling the stench of Izaya'as walls as he adjusted to the size of his abuser. "Kh-…stop that…you're tight…"

Without waiting any further, Shizuo pulled out and slammed back in, earning another choked cry from the former-fox beneath him.

"Ah-! Haa-! AAH! Shizu..chan!" Izaya gasped. "You…really suck…"

Shizuo twitched. "AaaAHH? What was that, you flea?"

Then Shizuo's eyes opened for real. He was having sex with none other than Orihara Izaya. Not some fox. Not some stupid animal-brained version of the flea. But Izaya.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya smirked, wrapping his arms around the other's strong neck, lifting himself up by wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. "...you really suck at sex."

It was something only the real Izaya would say.

"YOU-!"

"-AAAH!"

* * *

Izaya panted, legs thighs trembling, forced open by the position he was in, Shizuo's massive cock pressing into his insides due to his own weight. He sat, straddling the blonde, hands bound by a shred of blanket. Shizuo lay below him, half-propped up by the headboard of the bed. He grinned menacingly.

Izaya was a sneaky bastard. And Shizuo hated him with everything he had. Punishment like this was barely enough to cover all those years that came flooding back to Shizuo's memory. The teacher grabbed those small, lithe hips, lifting them up and forcing them back down, even further onto his own manhood.

"YA-!" Izaya arched feeling that intrusion inside him press against an inner wall of flesh, not able to go any deeper, tongue hanging out as he panted. "Ah-YAH!"

"You like that don't you? You sick fuck." Shizuo sneered, repeating the action, even lifting his hips to meet the small, rounded ass that bounced on his cock.

"YA-! YA-! AAH!" Izaya continued to yelp, twitching this way and that, "Shi-Shizu-chan!"

His insides had ben torn, stretched and abused repeatedly, wet and dripping with the other's cum. How many times had it been? Six? Seven…? Izaya wondered if he'd revealed himself too early. If the blonde's rage would literally have him fucked to death. His body strained, eyes rolling back in their sockets as he felt yet another climax approaching, body shaking.

Shizuo flinched as he felt those muscles tighten unbearably around him and Izaya's essence of white splatter onto his stomach.

"Haa-…aa…aa…" Izaya panted, unable to even scream his climax another time. "No…more…"

Shizuo smirked his victory. "Who sucks…at sex..?"

Izaya swallowed.

"I haven't cum yet."

Damn. Damn that she-demon. Why had he listened to her? He was going to die. Die, being screwed by a monster.

"You…you do it too fast…" Izaya wheezed, weakened legs managing to lift him up one more time before he slid his sweet, pale body back down slowly onto the other's still rock-hard erection. "You suck…"

Shizuo bit his lip, groaning at the feel of those tight muscles slowly engulfing him, just like the first time he forced himself inside, several nights ago.

Izaya let that cock sit inside him, licking his lips at the feel of it against all his inner walls. Then he moved, not up and down, but back and forth, teasing, sucking the cock with his asshole.

"Hn-!" Shizuo flinched, "You…what are you doing…"

"You like it? It's called gyrating." Izaya smirked, swirling his hips around and around.

Flesh against flesh. Monster against monster. Unbeatable strength against immovable intellect. They didn't match. But that's why it was so wrong. So very sinfully delicious.

Shizuo shuddered against the wet walls bumping into his penis from everywhere, swirling, pressing, sucking. A gentle attack that drove him mad.

Squish, squish, squish.

Filthy noises of soft erotic torture echoed off the walls, louder than any of their moans or screams.

Shizuo snapped. "Enough!"

He grasped those hips and lifted them up, slamming them back down. Izaya felt the flesh inside him give in, Shizuo going in deeper than anyone should ever go. And they both let go.

"….u…aaa….aa…" Izaya gasped almost inaudibly, eyes widened and mouth hanging open, body wracked with nirvana.

Shizuo shut his eyes, biting his own tongue till it bled as he climaxed into Izaya's inner tunnels, his private, precious places. Places he realized now maybe…only he ever entered.

…Izaya truly was, sick.

Izaya slumped forward, exhausted, body now going numb. The last orgasm only brought so much semen, his body now completely drained of everything.

…Shizu-chan really did suck.

* * *

Aaah…I…really don't know what I'm doing anymore. This guy…

I glance, panting heavily at the unconscious form against my shoulder. His body was really hot now.

At least the bastard stopped complaining about it being cold.

Shit. It's sticky. Pulling out of him this soon, maybe I should have waited. Fuck. Fuck everything. Fuck Izaya-….damnit.

I lift him off of me, frowning at the wetness now spilling slowly but steadily from inside him. I really filled him up too mu-

Shit. What am I thinking?

This bastard. He lied to me. Somehow…I know he did. That fox thing…those months I spent taking care of him…

He knew it would come to this. He wanted to get to me. Fan. Fucking. Tastic. I sigh and set him down next to me. this guy I hate the most. The guy that hates me the most.

We really do make an awful pair, don't we?

…the morning after that. Izaya disappeared.

Damnit. I hate him. I really do hate him.

…I don't miss him..

* * *

Aaaaaand, there you have it for now, everyone! Thanks always for reading and for encouraging me to keep writing! I know, it's a little short, like the last chapter, but I tired my best to make it worth your while. Now...what should happen next? I wont write until I get some suggestions, sorry! D:

I'm also working on several other fics I want to get done, so I'm kind of out of ideas for this one! Help! R&R thanks!

Yours faithfully,

JapFan04


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews once more! Again, I didn't think people would enjoy it this much, but I do see some of you are confused. As a thank you to Rai Rai Blue here's the summary so far, plus another early chapter release:

Shizuo finds a fox on the side of the road one day

That fox grows up to turn into a Kitsune version of Izaya

It turns out, the principal at school is a demon that izaya made a deal with to turn him into a fox so he could get close to Shizuo, because Shizuo likes cute fluffy animals

She invades his dream once to find out how Shizuo feels about Izaya

Izaya gets rid of the ears and tail once and they have brutal smutty sex out of Shizuo's rage and frustration of losing his adorable fox and getting the annoying flea instead

And Izaya vanished the morning after.

So, on with the story!

* * *

**Kitsuzaya 12**

_(Written (mostly) from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizaya. ShizuoXIzaya. Don't like don't read don't flame. You have been warned. Rated M for a reason.)_

I groaned as I sat up, bringing my knees up so I could rest my elbows on them, rubbing my face with my hands. God. I actually felt strange…kind of refreshed.

But what the fuck. Why the fuck did we…last night…

Maybe I should've asked myself that days ago, when it first happened.

Come to think of it, I don't hear any snoring. I turn slowly to find messed up bed sheets, and freeze.

….WHERE THE FUCK HAD THAT LOUSE GONE TO?

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! FUCK!

I get out of bed, tossing the blanket off me and noting I might need a new one thanks to the tear in it. Marching over to the bathroom and taking a glance at the mirror showed me how horrible I actually looked, despite feeling slightly refreshed when I woke up. Maybe we really were too wild last night.

I sigh again for the fucking hundredth time that morning and head to the shower.

* * *

Maybe the kid didn't do anything wrong now that I think about it, I say in my head as I hold the collar of said kid's shirt, dangling him off the floor. But fuck. I'm near the point of not caring. I'm not in the mood.

And I'm sure as hell surrounding some poor highschooler and kicking him around wasn't a good thing…

...screw it.

I toss the panicked kid into a nearby alley, turning and watching his friends bolt for it. Yeah, they better fucking run.

"You okay?" I ask the boy on the ground, seeing him stare up at me with frightened eyes.

God, I hated that look. I hated it when they looked at me like that. The kid was shaking too. Well fuck me, not like I could just walk by seeing that happen could I? Shit, I think I'm late for work too. The class is probably gotten rowdy by now.

I turn heel and walk towards Raira, hearing those familiar mutters of 'he's at it again' or 'poor kid, he must be frightened' and 'it's not everyday you get to see the monster go wild'.

Aaaah, what was that name they called me again? Blonde beast of Ikebukuro? Haha. Yeah. I remember those days now, flea. It was all your fault, wasn't it? Why I got such a stupid name.

Hm. Maybe I had been dreaming the whole thing. Maybe Izaya was never a fox. Never my pet. Maybe Izaya was never real.

If he was, he wouldn't have just vanished right? But there he goes again, disappearing right after he gets me to lose my temper and do something strange.

'I like you, Shizu-chan.'

I stop in my tracks, looking up at the school I'd been going to every morning, everyday, year after year, ever since I was a student back then. The roof is empty. What was I expecting? The flea to be standing there, staring down with that annoying, disgusting smirk he always had? Those red, piercing eyes upturned in sick amusement.

'I like you, Shizu-chan.'

That's right. The roof. That's where he got me to chase him that day, when we graduated.

Hurry up and end, I used to say. Hurry up and go away. Never appear in front of me again. I hate you.

So why am I so fucking annoyed?

"AAAAAAARGH! FLEA!" I roar, grabbing a nearby tree and uprooting it violently, tossing it into the sky.

I could already imagine the students in my class getting back to their seats with the way my voice echoed throughout the entire campus, hell, even the city.

I slouch and make my way to class, bag tucked under my arm as I did so. Fuck. Even when he wasn't here, he was able to put me into a bad mood.

I hate him.

* * *

As expected, the class was way too well behaved and quiet when I entered, despite being ten minutes late. I sigh and do roll-call, for once…I'm not wondering if that flea'll burst in here, saying 'Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan' and scaring the shit out of everyone with his weird ears and tail. They're gone now, along with the rest of him.

I feel sick.

"Tachibana Haruki." I said, and waited.

Nobody in class said anything. I frowned, marking her absent. I went further down the list of names, hearing replies from around the room and marking them present. It wasn't until awhile till I heard silence once more.

"Sato Junko." I marked her absent.

Come to think of it, a lot of the kids weren't here today. There were more girls than boys.

…wait a fucking second.

I checked the list of names, going down and calling out again. There were three others missing. Sasaki Midori, Kikuchi Ayaka, and Yoshida Yukiko.

Yesterday. They were the girls that invited me to Karaoke yesterday. I frowned deep and assumed they'd decided to skip school together. This wasn't going away easy. Not when I knew the principal was more of a tyrant than the old man had been.

I collected the papers I had handed out the other day and tucked them into the drawer, deciding the grade them once I had made sure that those girls weren't going to be let off easy. I stand, leering over the class.

"You're excused for your next class." I said, before taking my leave, making sure to lock the drawer with the important things inside them.

I ventured down the familiar nostalgic halls towards the principal's office. A place I used to have to go to often with Izaya because of our antics. Only now, I was walking alone there every time.

It's too quiet.

I dropped the attendance record on the desk, itching for a smoke as soon as I stepped into the room. Seshiru looked up at me, putting the papers away and smiling.

"Well, this is the first time you've come to my room willingly." she chuckled.

"Five. Absent. Probably playing hooky." I said.

"Oh? And suddenly you're such a good teacher." she remarked, smirking and leaning back in her chair and crossing her leg.

Bitch was a monster too. No way a normal person would heal a broken leg that fast.

"Hmph." I grunted.

Her smile soon turned into a frown anyway. "Skipping school isn't going to be let off so easily you know."

"I know."

"So, how's your pet?"

I twitched, turning. "is that it?"

She blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She frowned. "That's not going to cut it, you know?"

I turned and walked out, accidentally ripping the door off it's hinges, having gripped the handle too tightly.

* * *

Seshiru opened her mouth, parting her lips to let the cigarette fall free rom the roof, watching it drop into the courtyard. No doubt some teacher was going to retrieve it and come to her, suspecting a student be breaking the rules.

"How disgusting. You're reminding me of Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled. "So, you really took the appendages off, ne?"

Izaya sat rather uncomfortably on the cushioned wheelchair, backside having been…abused to beyond capacity the night before. Seshiru of course provided the seating arrangement.

"Hmh…he smokes the same brand." she said before tossing the stolen box at the man. "Yeah. I did. I'm giving them back whenever you like though, since it was never part of the deal they be removed."

Izaya huffed. "Well, you have some nerve.." Izaya frowned, recognizing the semi-crushed box as the one Shizuo had been smoking recently.

"How about it? You want to try kissing me?" she winked, smirking. "I probably taste like tobacco…like Shizu-chan,ne?"

Izaya smirked back, "Shizu-chan has his own taste."

"You would know."

"Those like you…" Izaya sighed, stuffing his hands into his new coat pockets-coat being lined with fine, soft faux fur. "Always feeding off of such pointless human emotions."

"Same as you." she pointed out, turned to him. "You've played with him thoroughly, if you're bored can I have him?"

Izaya's eyes sharpened and he felt furry ears lean back and a grin overcome his fangs.

"Oh look, they're back. They look quite nice on you." She grinned. "Don't be so snappy. After all I helped you..'clean up'. Human fluids uurkh… Not really a favorite sight of mine…what will you do? Shizuo's gonna find out about them."

Izaya smirked. "I suppose that can't be helped, he is their teacher after all."

"Even the other one? He didn't do anything." she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Such a cruel human." she said as Izaya's ears flicked in mischief. "And such a sly fox. I like you."

* * *

I scratched the awkward growing itch on my head, but really I guess it's the sweat. I've been sweating a bit from stress. Goddamnit. Where could he have run off to? Despite the fact that I'm walking home now, I keep a lookout at the corner of my eye.

Is he alright? Fuck. He's the fucking flea! How the fuck can he not be alright?

Was he still doing those weird gang things like in highschool? Could he have gotten in trouble?

I suddenly got a sinking premonition they might've broken into my apartment and stolen him away in the night.

No. No way. Haha. Nobody'd break into my place. Not mine.

…right?

Shit, I'm going nuts. When the fuck did I start getting worried about the flea?

It's been a whole goddamned fucking week now. And I haven't seen any sign of that bastard and it's really put me on edge. But the worst of it was the fact that it put me on edge. Where the fuck could he have gone?

Com to think of it, those girls have been absent this whole week too.

I'm no genius, but I was starting to wonder…no. No way.

Then again, Izaya was capable of…despicable things, back in our teenage years. Was he still like that?

Fuck. I can't get that annoyance out of my head.

It's twenty past five when I turn the television on to the news. Not like there was much i was interested in watching in the first place. But I haven't really done so in the past week. Maybe it'll give me a chance to calm down.

"_And today we have reports on a strange find in a local garbage disposal unit. An afternoon jogger was making her usual rounds around Shinjuku when she passed by a dumpster with a strange smell. Normally, the woman said, she "would ignore such odors from such places", however this was not your usual garbage odor. She goes on to say that she had checked into the alleyway and found a large black plastic bag…" _

I raised an eyebrow, although the news only had room for occasional interesting content; it'd take a lot of nothing happening in the city for them to turn to analyzing garbage.

_'…authorities arrived on the scene and uncovered the body of a young girl, still wearing her highschool uniform. Though they are not allowing cameras to view the body, it has been confirmed that the student was identified as Tachibana Haruki, a student at the Raira Academy, located down-…"_

No way. Just…no fucking way.

* * *

The following day was fucking hell. There was investigation in the school, and being her homeroom teacher, I was thoroughly harassed. It didn't help that people thought I was a…freak…to put it very fucking lightly.

"When was the last time you saw Tachibana Haruki, Heiwajima-san?"

I puffed my cigarette, staring down at the shaking cop, who swallowed. "A week ago. Not exactly, but she's been absent for a week. Invited me to karaoke."

"Did you go, H-Heiwajima-san?" he asked.

I growled, making him flinch. "I didn't. I had papers to grade. Some she and her friends like not doing. Anything else?"

He shook his head quickly, "Uh-n-no…sir…I…"

"Who's this over here?" Some punk from the group of cops or something-I don't really care-come over.

He looked like a real pain too. One of those know-it-all, types. He had black overcoat and a white collar shirt under, black pants but no tie. I'd seen his type in those crappy-ass soap operas and detective shows. Tough guy, thinks he can nose his way through everything. Idiot.

"Uh, Detective Hiromu!" the police officer I was being harassed by greeted. "Uh sir, this is Heiwajima Shizuo-san, the victim's homeroom teacher."

"Oh yeah?" Hiromu nodded, glaring at me.

I glared back-he must be new to Ikebukuro. Else he'd watch his body language. But I'd hate to go to prison.

"Hm. While you're here, I might as well ask about my pet." I said, huffing.

"Your pet, Heiwajima-san?" Hiromu asked.

"Yeah. A fox." I said. "Fox-dog, actually. Lost him just about a week ago too."

"I see…" he nodded, "Seems like everyone's going missing these days."

"Just tell me if you see one turn up." I said.

"Oh, detective~!" Seshiru's fake chipper voice came from behind me, giving me damned unpleasant shivers.

I hated it when she acted all innocent. Dumb enough to fall for it once, but not twice. I knew better now. Bitch.

I tried not to twitch as she came over in those click-clackity annoying high-heels. Why the fuck do women even wear those?

"Principal Seigyoku." Hiromu nodded.

"I'm sorry, I came in late this morning. I have a new puppy I've been attending too. Poor thing fell on his little bum and he's having trouble walking-little legs just can't carry him." she smiled.

"Ma'am where you aware that Tachibana Haruki was absent from school?" Hiromu asked.

I shifted in my shoes, puffing another could of smoke. Damn. I really wanna just sit down right now. How much longer is this going to fucking take?

"Yes." Seshiru replied, smiling. "Heiwajima-sensei was kind enough to inform me first thing in the morning as well. Oh, along with another three students."

"I see…" he nodded again. "These, other students friends of hers ma'am?"

"I believe they asked Heiwajima-sensei out to karaoke together. Girls, you know. Always trying to get a good grade without doing papers." she said, giggling a bit. "Too bad, Heiwajima-sensei isn't that kind of person."

The next feeling was what I usually get right before I send someone through a wall accidentally. Something short of anger, but a lot of…disgust. And a teaspoon of frustration. She wrapped her arms around mine, latching herself onto me.

"Isn't that right, Shizu-chan?" she asked.

Fuck. "…yeah…"

I dared a glance down and she gave me the quick 'don't fuck this up' look.

"I see ma'am." Hiromu said.

God I hated when she did this. She was a little…scary. And not the good scary.

"Do you understand, Hiromu-chan" she said, voice dipping low and menacing. "Heiwajima Shizuo is violent, and yes, he may kill a person or two…"

Hiromu's look suddenly changed to one of utter shock as he stared at the girl.

"But he's not so cowardly that he'd dump a body so recklessly. In fact, trophies are best displayed to ward off any other challenge right?" she giggled. "Besides, he wouldn't hit a girl. Stop being so annoying."

"…."

I sighed as she let go of my arm and threw some hair over her shoulder, smiling. "Is that everything?"

"…yes…ma'am…" Hiromu nodded, this time hesitating.

Seshiru smiled and clickity-clacked her way back down the hall, humming.

"Congratulations." I said, "You just pissed off the demon."

"…" The cop laughed a little, nervously. "W-women huh…?"

I grunted. Hell. At least I know what she thinks out me a bit, if that wasn't a lie. But it's true. I wouldn't know if I killed anyone and fuck, I wouldn't care. They must've had it coming. I wouldn't dumb a body.

…but I know who could get that done.

* * *

Looking for Izaya in the city brought nothing. And I was at the point where I couldn't care anymore…for the day, of course. I mentally beat myself up to a pulp for knowing I'd would be up and about looking for him as soon as I got off from work. I fell onto the bed, exhausted, knowing in just two hours I'd would be up and showering, going to work. Damnit all. Damn everything.

…could it really be Izaya? Why would he do something like that?

Those other girls? Could he have…no…

…then again he was hellbent on getting me killed back in highschool.

I sighed, sitting up in bed. No sleep tonight. Again. Now I'm getting pissed. I groaned and headed out to the balcony, grabbing my pack-

Where was my pack of cigarettes? I always had it sitting on top of the desk…

…Izaya!

"Shit…bastard…must've been here awhile ago…" I reasoned, looking around for anything else out of place.

I must've stepped on the remote, because the television suddenly turned itself on, which gave me one hell of a scare. I nearly picked up the bed and threw it at the thing.

'In other news, another body was fished out of the fountain, downtown Ikebukuro and has been confirmed to be indeed that of another Raira Academy student. Identified as Sato Junko. It has also been confirmed that she was well-acquanted with the previous victim, Tachibana Haruki along with three other missing students….because the whereabout of th-'

I turned the television off. Not another one. Tch. It's not my problem.

….FUUUUUUCK!

I didn't sleep at all. I don't think. I don't wanna fucking think anymore. I'm sick and tired of everything. The news said that they had found the other three girls, all already passed and deteriorating. All in strange places. They'd been dumped at the same time, the same day and it was the fucking police that didn't find them fast enough.

Gang members were suspected to be responsible in the end. I was left alone.

And I hated it. Everything stunk. It stunk like the flea. He had to have something to do with this. Everything always had something to do with him! I just knew it!

* * *

Ehehehe. Can anyone take a guess as to why these girls were killed? XDD Sorry about the long wait~! I'm replaying Kingdom hearts and might consider doing some fanfics about that if I'm really bored. Also, don't forget to check out my DA page, as I do have a Kitsuzaya drawing in there somewhere. Rated warning for nudity though. Do ask me for the link in PM, or you can just go to p4percake on deviantart.


	13. Chapter 13

Hehehe. Thanks again for the reviews~! I have read and taken them into consideration and decided that it was time for another early release. Since well…I'm having an allergic reaction at the moment and might be hospitalized soon and cant update if I put this off TT^TT

Here we go~!

* * *

Kitsuzaya 13

(Written (mostly) from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizaya. ShizuoXIzaya. yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame! You have been warned.)

* * *

Seshiru chuckled, watching the frightening yet to her-harmless, glare in Iaya'as scarlet eyes. "Don't tell me you're upset?"

"Well, of course I'd be." he said, despite his obvious irritated look, still managing to keep the playfulness in his voice.

It's what some people would say made him creepy. A soothing voice, with nothing soothing to say.

"What?" she shrugged. "I hadn't eaten in awhile so…"

"And I'd have to put away some of my favorite pieces away in prison for the likes of you." he said. "I don't suppose there's a way to break the pact between us?"

"Awwwh…are you that mad I killed those girls?" she pouted. "Boo. Hoo. Hoo. Well, if you were there and saw how they were flirting with your little blonde puppy earlier, you'd do the same."

"Oh…you don't know me at all." Izaya snapped. "I was looking forward to playing with them a little longer. You certainly had me on a wild goose-chase. Tracking down whoever was responsible, making me stay away from my most prized toy for two whole weeks? I think you owe me."

"Hm? Why would I? I simply picked an easy meal that was convenient to both me and you. You see…girls like that, the whole planet's better off without them. And you…well, you won't have to worry about your precious little toy being snatched up away from you." she grinned-knowing very well that was virtually impossible in the first place, the man the blonde belonged to being Orihara Izaya himself.

"The pact was to ensure that I was allowed to move about freely and without hindrance towards my goal." Izaya explained, fluffing up his tail. "That's why I had you give me these."

"And…?" she said, not quite understanding why her actions would be as he said, a hindrance to his goal.

"I never specified my goal." Izaya turned, smirking. "Humanity…to love humans for all they are, all they do…and Valhalla…heaven's throne to be mine…and of course…there's Shizu-chan."

Seshiru frowned. "Now wait. You said goal. Not goals."

"Does it matter?" Izaya turned back to look at her, now amused, the pieces of his conversation falling into place as always. "Either way, my goal wasn't specified. This means I'm allowed to act according to which goal I'm currently say…preoccupied with, correct? Of course, only one goal can be completed in the end; but until then, I'm free to work towards any goal I have in mind before then, correct?"

"…." Seshiru almost growled-it was true that, when they made the agreement, there were no rules against that.

"Having you devour my humans impairs by goals to love all humanity for what they do, simply because you're a card in my hand and you doing so means I've done so. I've wrongfully punished my sweet humans for something you thought they did to offend me-if I were a king and you were my knight, it is still my responsibility, even if it is your own actions and not my orders." Izaya explained.

"Alright, alright. Fuck, just cut with the crap." she snarled, baring her fangs and for a split second, her skin turned a grotesque grey, covered in dark red stirpes, eyes flashing a demonic yellow and hair turning unruly and whipping about everywhere. "Just fucking tell me what to do already. One more 'favor' out of the deal isn't going to kill me."

Izaya smirked. "I did tell you I would be the one handling them. If you hadn't done anything, none of this would have happened."

"Oh god, just frigging shut the fuck up and tell me what you want!"

* * *

I grunted, lying in bed as soon as I got home was probably one of the best motherfucking ideas I've had in days. Deciding the paperwork could wait till later, I closed my eyes and sighed, turning onto my side. A nao would be just fine.

…the fuck? Oi…I can't breathe…

GAH-!

For fuck's sake, get that stupid tail out of my f-

"-ACE!" I yelled, sitting up.

FUR! I DEFINITELY FELT FUR!

"Shizu-chaaaaan~…!" Izaya chirped, tail wagging.

"….."

Izaya blinked, staring at me. "…?"

"…"

"Shizu-cha-"

"FLEAAAAAA!" I yelled, grabbing him.

This little fucker! This motherfucking little fucker! I hated him so much! I hate him! I hate him! I…

I hugged him.

Izaya blinked, stiffening in the other's grasp. Hey! What? Shizu-chan had lost it! He'd only been away for two weeks. E-either way…it wasn't supposed to be like that!

In truth, Izaya was expecting a punch to the face or a shove right off the bed. And this was just…too…

"Guu-!" he struggled, trying to wiggle out of the other's choking grasp. "Shi…z…"

Shizuo squeezed tightly, panting and feeling his heart race from the suddenly movement as soon as he had roused from his sleep, sending his body into an adrenaline rush.

He let go, staring at the slightly dazed fox-boy. "…you-!"

Without a second thought, Shizuo flipped them over, pinning Izaya down to the bed.

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU, YOU STUPID ANIMAL?" he bellowed, sending the room shaking just by the sound of his voice.

Great impression on the new neighbors too…

Izaya finches, curling into a ball and grabbing his tail. "Waaan~!"

I stopped, staring down at the furball below me, twitching uncontrollably. This little-…He was SO-!

"Don't you dare…" I snarled, gripping the sheets.

No matter how he looked right now, his eyes told me they were toying with me. This was Izaya, for fucking sake! He was fucking with my head, as always! Always! He hadn't changed one bit, since hgihschool, and I bet my god-damned cigarettes that he wasn't going to fucking change anytime soon! All of it was a trick, just to mess with me and yet…I…

"I hate you." I spat, grabbing his pants and yanking them down.

I noticed they were a pair of fresh ones from my closet as well. Stupid, sick, bastard.

"Waan~!" Izaya flinched, his tail being yanked out forcefully with the movement.

I twitched and grabbed it, pulling. "Is this fake as well?"

Izaya's eyes hot open and i could tell he was in real pain. "WAAA-! No-! Sh-Shizu-chan!"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

Izaya flinched, taking his tail way and curling into a ball, rubbing it gently, whimpering. Oh god, this guy…he just didn't know when to stop acting, did he?

FINE!

"You little louse…all you want to do is fuck with me, huh? Screwing with my head as well!" I said, growling dangerously.

I swear, I just want to rip him limb from limb. I know that so…why the fuck did part of me still feel like I would miss him if I did?

Fuck!

Izaya smiled suddenly, eyes curving up in the devilish way only he could pull off-a look of pure mischievous evil. "Hmh…After all, I'm the only one Shizu-chan needs to look at."

I don't know what came over me after that. I was angry. Angrier than ever. But at the same time…I didn't want to think anymore. He was there. Right fucking there. I could touch him, hear him, see him, smell him. It irritated me more than anything else in this godforsaken city.

* * *

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's tail, yanking it hard.

"WAAHN~!" Izaya yelped, gritting his fangs and ears folding down in pain.

The blonde grinned at the reaction, softening his touch and squeezing every so often as he slid his hand downtime length of it, to the tip. Izaya's bows furrowed at the odd tingling sensation that sent pleasure signals from his head straight to the rest of him, not to mention his nether regions.

"Uu..uuhngh…" the brunette whimpered, body reacting in a way he didn't quite understand.

Shizuo growled, "You fucking dirty animal."

"Y-you…" Izaya breathed, blush rising to his cheeks. "Too…"

Shizuo frowned, understanding exactly what the louse meant. His annoyance. His headache.

Izaya's toes curled as those large fingers began creeping toward the base of his tail once more, soft strokes and rough squeezes making causing all-too-sensitive reactions. He bit his lip, mentally cursing himself for not knowing his body better.

It felt…good.

Not the painful good either. He didn't understand. Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizu-chan…this man always, always managed to do something he didn't quite wrap his mind around. Even all this…

Damn it. All he wanted was to play a joke on the man. Tease him a bit, jeer at him, disappear and come back to see what damage he had done. And it wasn't the demon's complete fault his plans had gone awry either. I was this damned, stupid, protozoic blonde.

"Sh-Shizu…-chan…" They were never meant to have sex.

"That's not my fucking name flea." Shizuo said in a low voice, a tone Izaya couldn't read.

A squeeze at the junction between the tail and the area right above the curve of his cheeks caused certain pieces of rational thought to fly out Izaya's head. Just like every other time they had fucked. Izaya would let go. Shizuo would let go. And like animals, they satisfied a strange, wrong need to meld together in the worst way possible. Nature had no power over their fornication. It was always like this only…

Did either of them really care why anymore?

* * *

Shizuo grunted, thrusting into the body that lay below him, turned on his side, leg hanging over his own shoulder as he penetrated it deep. Izaya's leg's parted wide, gripped tight by brute strength, allowing defenseless access into his innermost self.

A place in all honesty, only this beast managed to break into.

Izaya threw his head back, feeling the same hand that held his tight over the brute's shoulder move up to the curve of his ass, caressing it briefly before grabbing at his sensitive tail again. He shook.

"N-no! Ah-!" Izaya choked between strangled moans with every thrust.

"Shut…it…" Shizuo panted in return, caressing the tail as gentle as he possibly could. "You pervert…touching you here…and you're already like this…"

"N-no…ah-! I-I hate you..!" Izaya cried-by now, that phrase was meaningless, the way they were tangles in each other's limbs.

It wasn't just Izaya's prostate being abused this time around, and his body couldn't take much more. Not when that cock pushed into him so violently, stretching him a far as he could go, and forcing itself deeper than supposedly allowed. But Shizuo didn't care about limits. There were none for him.

Izaya mused momentarily at that thought, the last spark of his sound mind flying out the window when Shizuo made a particularly powerful thrust into his depths, squeezing the base of his tail once more.

"Ah-! No! Mo-…no more…!" Izaya begged, the punding of the other's hips resonating in his own, thoroughly slapped, rosy ass cheeks, not as red as his face.

He spilled his seed for the fifth time with a loud cry.

* * *

The next morning. Izaya left me again.

…that little fucker.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short, I'm kinda sleepy at this moment, and I realize I haven't been updating like before. I've been trying to get a Silent Hill fanfiction done at the same time, and the difference in genre and mood makes it difficult to switch between the two.

Do tell me what you think though, since right now I can't really decide whether I want to end this at the next chapter or if there's anything in the story you didn't quite get, and that I need to clarify


	14. Chapter 14

Kitsuzaya 14

(Written (mostly) from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. Yaoi Shizaya. ShizuoXIzaya. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. You have been warned.)

Just to clarify, yes the tail-play in the last chapter was inspired by you, Rai Rai Blue XDD

~.~.~.~.

They say that wild animals can never be tamed. When you take a lion in, even if it's a cub, it'll end up becoming a large, angry wild cat, that kills yo and the rest of your family. Despite that, there was some stupid-ass family back in the 1970's LIFE magazine from America that kept a full-grown male lion in their home.

It ate fish and vegetables. Lay on the floor like a lazy dog. Slept on the bed with their youngest daughter. Carried their kids in it's mouth and dropped them into the pool, and even let them use it as a pillow for reading time. People suddenly realized that were were some exceptions when it came to wild animals.

…but Izaya is no lion.

He wasn't cute and fluffy and playful.

He was a conniving, inconceivable, cunning asshole of a fox.

He came as he pleased, did as he pleased and left as he pleased. He drove me insane because of it.

The next morning. Izaya left me again.

…that little fucker.

And yet, I forgot that he had.

Only when I had finished putting the food plate down with his name engraved on it at his side of the table did I realize that nobody'd be eating the otooro I had defrosted. I stared at the plate for a little while, drinking my tall glass of milk and tucking my new pack of cigarettes away in my pants pocket.

I frowned and turned to leave, when I nearly fucking jumped out of my skin as I heard the sound of a plate spinning on i's base. I looked back to find it empty, the ceramic now spinning around the table before coming to rest just as it almost came off and broke on the floor. But it didn't.

"…."

Seriously. What the fuck…?

I walked back to table in a hurry, touching the plate and realizing the centre of it was some saliva, though it was thin, I could tell it had been licked clean.

…I remember catching Izaya several times, licking the unwashed dishes in the sink clean before he had turned into that hideous human form.

For the first time in weeks I realized…and I really fucking damn-hell hated to admit it but….

…I miss my little fox.

I put the plate in the sink and left for school.

~.~.~.~.

I sighed, scratching the side of my neck awkwardly. It'd been awhile since I've had time to talk to Tanaka-sensei like this. We always went to the rooftop to smoke.

"So…you really adopted a fox-pup?" Tanaka-sensei smiled, chuckling a little, his cigarette wedged between his lips as he grinned.

"Hm." I grunted, taking my own into my fingers and crushing it with my bare hand. "Little fucker ran away. Came back, and ran the fuck away again. Ungrateful little…"

Tanaka-sensei seemed to be distracted by something for a second before he chuckled again and patted my shoulder. Huh?

"Well…I'm quitting school." he said sighing.

"Huh? Why?" I frowned slightly-he was one of the only other teachers that used to be a student at the academy like me. "Got another teaching offer?"

"Nah…I mean…I don't really know how to deal with kids." he answered.

"Senpai…" I said a little sadly.

"Hey, hey now, don't be upset. And, call me Tom. We're not kids anymore silly!" he laughed. "I'm telling you this cause well…I'm gonna become a debt collector for one of my old man's closest friends."

"…a….what…?" What the hell was that?

"It's someone who goes around to people that owe the company money." Tom explained. "I'm tellin' ya cause I might need a bodyguard. It's…not exactly the safest job in the world, you know?"

"And…you want me to be that bodyguard?" I blinked. "Sen-….T-Tom…-san…if it's not safe, we're you even going?"

"It's a lot better than coming in here in the early hours of the mooring, Shizuo…" he sighed, scratching his head. "Like a free-lance kinda job. And it doesn't pay any less than being a broke-ass teacher anyways. I bet the old man'll offer both you and me a lot more than what we're getting paid right now too."

"Hmmh…" I liked teaching, but at the same time…lately…it hasn't been like before…

…not since that annoying fox-flea showed up.

Tom shrugged and turned back to head inside. "By the way, looks like someone's playing hide-and-seek with you. Lighten up a bit and you might notice."

…HUH?

"Senpai…?" I asked, following him with my gaze.

As I turned my head to see him out, I spotted a tuft of fluff behind the stairwell leading down into the school. My eyes widened and I almost yelled, but just as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

There was no doubt about it though, it had been a fox tail.

~.~.~.~.~.

Seshiru turned in the rolling chair she was sitting on, spinning around and around in it. "Haha! This is fun~! Fun~! I didn't know you had such a thing planned!"

Izaya watched her with bored eyes as he set the documents down on the new desk. The apartment had taken a little longer to prepare, but it was finally done. His base of operation was complete.

Sadly though, it was a little far from his favorite toy. Shinjuku was fifteen minutes away from Ikebukuro by train.

"I'm always planning ahead." Izaya smirked as he rifled through some of the papers, frowning at some of the more…boring ones, before tossing them onto the floor carelessly.

"Burn those, will you." It was more of a command than a question.

Seshiru frowned. "Why the fuck do I have to do it?"

"You owe me. And until I find a new secretary, you'll do as I say."

Seshiru stopped spinning and got to her feet, folding her arms. "I don't think that's fair."

"It's fair. If you have the contract, I can easily prove it. I've had several ambitions you've hindered me from, and now I've even lost my favorite toy. Our deal hasn't been fulfilled. Now kind, pick those paper's up will you?"

The demon growled, eyes flaring an angry gold before she marched over and snatched the papers off the floor. "You're such a child. Just leave them on stack at the fucking table."

He grinned. "My house, my rules."

She rolled her eyes and headed over to the fire place, vomiting some acidic green fire into the papers, which burned with a black flame and set them onto the wood.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Go fuck yourself, human." she snarled.

He smiled even wider, eyes sliding halfway closed in amused thought. "Yes. I am human…monsters like you…you don't deserve to be loved."

She stopped gazing at the flame to stare at the fox-man. "….and I take it, Shizu-chan doesn't either."

"No…someone like him…"

~.~.~.~.~.

I could've sworn I saw that tuft of fur again. Did I really? Or was I dreaming? I could have been, considering the car that came by was a real shocker.

…Hm…? I'm seeing red. Why is the sky red?

…oh right. I was shot.

Who the fuck did that again? Oh…the black car…right right…there was some fucker in the window with a gun when it went by. I think he shot me. Where'd he shoot me again? Nothing really hurts.

But fuck. I'm going to kill him anyway.

Now I really am seeing red…NOBODY FUCKING SHOOTS ME!

"….rrrrRRRRGHHHH!"

I uproot the nearest signpost and turn on my heel, watching the black car speed off. It was about to turn the corner when I launched the post at it, base-first. Yeah, that bit of concrete should teach ya to fucking shoot me!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

I land a hit right at the window that motherfucker was at, the concrete I pulled out of the sidewalk smashing it in completely. That's right, you fucker! DIE!

I huffed, straightening up again, feeling all eyes on me. Well, I was fucking shot. I bet they'd be staring.

~.~.~.~.~

Izaya gazed down at the sight, the black car soon exploding with the impact it made to a nearby building plus the damage from the signpost that slammed into it. He smirked. Well, it wasn't his hand that killed them, and they did try to kill his toy.

HIS, toy.

"See that…?" he chuckled, tail wagging back and forth in excitement. "That right there…that's not a human being…and I love humans so…"

"You said Shizuo was one of your goals?" Seshiru asked.

"Ah…right…" he chuckled. "Yes. Yes he is…Shizu-chan is a very unique little monster. He can't die…and it's just so much fun to mess with him~!"

She rolled her eyes. This human kept changing the way he thought about the blonde here and there all over the place.

"You just don't want to admit you like him a second time." she sighed.

Izaya's eyes widened a little as he glared at as.

But she was gone. Only the whisper of her voice and some remaining shadows were left. "Gotta go~…"

She'd be back, he knew. "Hmph…"

~.~.~.~.~.

I sighed, heading home with a sore head and chest. I think I've been shot twice. Once almost if not right over my heart and another at the side of my head. Either way, I wasn't dead. Fuckers.

"Yooo, Shizuo-kun~!" I looked up with a start as my front door flew open, Shinra stepping in.

…I hadn't seen this bastard in years!

He had some weird chick with him too-oh, now I remember. Yeah. Her name was Celty. She was kinda nice, even without a head.

"I heard you had a run-in with the yakuza earlier?" he said, tilting his head as he walked in, carrying a medical kit with him. "Man, must suck to have them think you killed those girls and got some of their friends in the slammer because of it."

…..WHAT?

I stood. "Who told you that…" I was shaking.

I knew exactly who the fuck could have pulled something like that off.

"Yeah…the principal got wind of it and said you might as well just stay at home for now. She doesn't want a shooting or anything happening at school." he said as innocently as possible, a little nervous.

Great…looks like the job offer from Senpai isn't going to be much choice now. I sure as hell didn't want the kids at school getting into trouble because of me.

Shinra sat down and began taking some stuff out. Knowing him, he was here to patch me up. And knowing Izaya, it was likely his fault too.

…bastard.

But was Celty closed the door behind her, I could see a stray fox ear and tail, wagging behind the doorframe.

….he's my bastard.

* * *

Sorry it's short again. But eh, I have a dentist appointment to rush to at the moment! And I wanted to establish the mood for the next events to come! Thanks so much to everyone who's been following this story! I didn't think it'd get to popular, and am I really grateful~!


	15. I'm Sorry

Hey guys. Sorry about this. I know a lot of you are looking for an update to my stories, and it's been a looooong time since I've given you any.

Please, let me just ask for…a little more time…

My grandmother just passed away. Just last night. So…I'm sorry but…I don't know if…I can write in this state. I can barely see the keyboard while I'm typing, and may have to even fix this up before I post it.

I'm terribly sorry for not updating. I will soon. I promise.

JapFan0


	16. Chapter 15

**Kitsuzaya 15**

(Written mostly from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizaya. ShizuoXIzaya. Yaoi. Don't like don't read don't flame.)

Nope, the last chapter wasn't the end, it was just sort of a transit chapter, kinda like this one will be. Looks like it's not an AU after all~! Hehehe. Well, I can't help it, but love these two just the way they are. It's fun to have a difference once in awhile, it always comes back to just their natural dynamics though~…

* * *

It took a little while to get used to the damned bodyguard job. But eh. It really was a hell of a lot easier on me than teaching. No paperwork, no grading, no waking up at 6 am every fucking morning, just rounds around the city with Tom-san.

Fuck, that name still strange on my tongue.

I would see the flea some days. But he would be damned far away. Fuck me if I can't smell him out either way.

Other days he'd get damned brave and show up just a couple of blocks from me. It went on like this for about two whole fucking weeks.

And if ya think that meant I got used to it, you're damned wrong.

I hated his guts. I hated everything about him.

"IZAYA!" I yelled, spotting him one more time down the street, just a tuft of fur, a small ear, maybe.

But he was my flea. That much I was certain of. He wouldn't let me go. He wouldn't leave me be. And that's just how the fuck it was. And it was fucking annoying.

He still owed me for those months I'd been taking care of him, too! I chased that bastard down, his stench was obvious enough for me to know where he'd gone and where he was headed.

* * *

A/N: Well, this has been a fantastic fucking start to the new school year. So far, my grandmother's passed away, my schedule makes it so that I can't hang out with my last year friends anymore without skipping class, and my girlfriend of almost 2 years broke up with me.

Yep. Great. Just fucking great.

Someone just kill me. Maybe then I might fall into the hell known as Silent Hill. I'm pretty sure getting killed my some random monster or skinned alive feels pretty much just about the same as what I'm feeling right now. Maybe even better. I'd rather die right now. Sorry, it's going to be a short chapter. But I'll...I don't know.

Sorry this was so short…I tried...


	17. Chapter 16

**(Written mostly from the perspective of Heiwajima Shizuo. Shizaya. ShizuoXIzaya. Yaoi. Don't like don't read don't flame.)**

**Hey readers! I know you've been waiting an entire year for this. I really, truly, am terribly sorry. Every since my grandmother died, I'd been writing darker, more depression, mind-boggling stories. If you're familiar with my 'Chance' Silent Hill fanfiction, like ReaperLuci, you know what I'm talking about. Well, my girlfriend's broke up with me already, and my second grandmother passed away, leaving me with no grandparents.**

**But…at least all four of them are up there now in the big blue yonder all together. That's…all I ever wanted for them ever since my grandfather passed. For them all to be together again. So it's alright. **

**Plus, the whole single-again thing gives me a chain to fantasize! Let's get wild!**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

Izaya clambered up the side of the alleyway, smoothly leaping from wall to wall, going higher and higher. Shizuo glared from below, growling and jumping onto a trashcan, partially smashing it in from the lid in the process.s

"Ahahaha!" Izaya laughed, reaching the top of the building and disappearing.

Shizuo followed suit, the edge of the roof getting closer and closer, until finally he leapt over it like a hurdle. "FLEAAA!"

A knife sent his way caused him to snatch it between his teeth, shattering it at once as he lunged forward. "RRRAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Izaya sat on the other side of the roof. Like a cat on a windowsill. He smiled and waited as Shizuo's fist came closer, and closer. And then he slunk under it, slipping between the other man's legs.

"GHH-!?" Shizuo's eyes widened as he tried to turn, but his momentum was too great and he flew off the building, his sight barely catching the sight of water down below.

Izaya had lead him to the bay. And Shizuo's body tumbled as he yelled in anger, before the sound was muffled by a loud splash and bubbles.

* * *

It'd been months now. And there was no sign of the stupid fox. Yeah…he had been right about one thing, though, the fucking damned idiot. Calling him 'fea' did sound mad-fucking weird on the tongue now. Since he was a fox. A damned fox at that.

Hell, no matter what animal he wanted to become, he'd be a damned one.

I wonder…I wonder if he still smelled the way he did when he first gets out of the tub. Like chocolate.

Shut up. I know it sounds stupid, you don't need to tell me that! Chh…just…I like chocolate, okay? Is that a problem!? IS IT?!

Haah…anyway. Like I said, I haven't seen the fucking flea-fox in two whole fucking months. Did he crawl in a hole in the ground and die? Not…that…that would be a bad thing or anything.

…fuck it.

Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK! FUCK!

"RRRRRGHHHH!"

…maybe I shouldn't have sent that truck flying. Fuck. I didn't mean to.

Tom-san was as usual, concerned about my well-being. "Gh-….uh…ano…Shizuo-kun…are you feeling alright? You can take…today off if you're not…"

"I'M FINE." I said through gritted teeth and with clenched fists, trying not to shake.

Tom-san sighed and shook his head, I could see it out of the corner of my eye. "Shizuo."

"I said I'm fine." I replied, sighing and dropping my shoulders.

"Shiiiiizuuuu-chaaaaaan~!"

I froze. I twitched. I bristled. I calmed down and sighed, turning to face the female voice that mimicked that same, annoying, chiming, sing-song nickname.

"DONT…do that."

Seshiru grinned as she looked up at me. When the fuck did she get in my face?

"Awwh, and here I thought you'd react." she said in all honesty…for once. "How's it been?"

"Shizuo-kun." Tom-san said from behind me and I glanced over just as he waved goodbye. "We're done for today, alright? Just…go home and get some rest."

Seshiru smiled wider. "Not missing your teaching job at all?"

"No." I said, itching for a smoke all of a sudden, irritating building. "Shouldn't you be off with that damned flea?" I took out my pack and popped a cig out, lighting it up.

"That's why I'm here." she said. "He's…gotten in a bit of a snag."

I hope she didn't notice my eyes flicker for a second. God-damnit. "What do you mean?"

"Some bad yakuza deals fallen through." she shrugged. "It's not THAT big a deal…just…"

"Tell me what fucking happened."

Did I sound too irritated? Ah, whatever. Not like she'd care.

"Well…about two and half months ago, he went out somewhere and didn't come back." she said. "Now I'm a little worried, so~…"

NOW you're worried?! AFTER A MONTH AND A HALF?! GOD, I COULD HIT THIS BITCH!

"Why is it my problem.?" I glared.

Shit. I didn't mean for my voice to shake.

"I dunno." she said in a sing-song voice that I hated as soon as it raped my ears, turning and putting her hands together behind her back, slinking off and chuckling low, the usual feminine voice suddenly turning slightly…dinosaury? "You don't want to be a bad owner…do you?"

….SHIT. FUCK YOU. FUCK ALL OF THIS!

I twitched, cracking my neck and chewing on the filter of my cigarette. "Where the fuck is he?"

She stopped and looked back. "Hmmh…so you're going to fetch him?"

"Just shut up and TELL ME." I growled, tempted to throw something at her.

* * *

**Hey. it's short again. But I've got to start somewhere. I've also got to think about a smooth, not-everywhere-in-bits-and-peices-plot. So give me time to read up on the translated novels to get a feel for this once again. Thank you all for the wait. And I'm so, so, so sorry for never updating this.**

**If there's anything in particular you'd like to see Shizuo and Izaya do, I'll consider it~...**

**JapFan04**


End file.
